Undercover
by emilylovesouat
Summary: Killian Jones is a high class thief and Emma Swan is the agent who caught him. They go undercover together to take down the infamous mob leader, Mr. Gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A radiant smile stretched across her face as she strode into the Maine Bureau of Investigation office. Officer Emma Swan was only a rookie at the MBI, but she was highly accomplished for a newcomer. Within three weeks as an officer, she caught four drug dealers, three assaulters, two prostitutes, and two kidnappers. All the senior officers smiled as Emma made her way to the front desk, pushing along a grumpy, handcuffed felon.

"Jeez Swan," laughed the secretary, "if you keep up at this pace, everyone else won't have a job to do. What is this, number twelve?"

"Yep. Mr. Sloppy here left fingerprints all over the house he robbed, so it was pretty easy finding him," Emma replied, gesturing for another officer to take the man away. Emma took the criminal report, sat down at her desk, and started filling out the paperwork, occasionally sipping some water from her canteen, unaware that she was being watched by a secret admirer. Agent Neal Cassidy stared at the young officer with the golden blonde hair, getting distracted from his own assignments. He was instantly attracted to her; she was a hard worker and tough, yet friendly and charismatic. He couldn't stop thinking about her bright blue eyes, and how they lit up every time she caught a criminal.

"Cassidy?"

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Booth. Anything new?" Neal snapped out of his daydreams, facing his partner and close friend, August Booth.

"You alright? You seem out of it today."

"Oh, yea well. You know Officer Emma Swan, right?"

"Yea. She's the rookie," replied August, glancing over at Emma.

"She would make a great agent, wouldn't she?" observed Neal. "She's so driven and tough and determined and- "

"Yea, yea. Everyone knows that. What's your point?"

"I'm going to promote her to become an agent, so she can work with us."  
"You're _what_?!" exclaimed August, almost choking on his coffee.

"I'm going to promote her. Besides, we could use some help with that annoying thief."

"Have you informed the chief about this? It seems very last minute."

"Yea. I've asked him already. He likes the idea. Should I tell her?"

"Uh… yea. How else is she supposed to know that she's been promoted?"

"Okay, okay. How do I look? Is my hair messed up?" Neal searched for something to check his appearance.

"You're fine. Now go!" August pushed Neal as he walked over to Emma. He looked back at August nervously, who mouthed the word "go".

"Officer Swan, right?" Neal asked as he approached Emma's desk.

"Yea. How can I help?"

"Agent Neal Cassidy. I wanted to let you know that the chief and I have decided to promote you as an agent. So you'll work with me and Agent Booth." Neal pointed to where he was with August before, but August had already left.

"Oh okay! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. So come in at eight and be ready to work. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Neal started walking away from Emma's desk, stopped, turned around, and went back. "Swan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to, maybe, go get some coffee with me?"

Emma smiled. "Sure, where?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably the coffee shop across from here. What's it called? 'The Fat Bean'?"

"The Big Bean Coffee Sho- "

"Yea, there."

"Okay, let me get my stuff." Emma got up from her desk and went to grab her jacket from the coat rack. Neal celebrated in his head as he followed her to the door.

At the coffee shop, the two ordered their coffee, sat down, and began talking about the new job and their lives outside of the office.

"So what's your secret?" Neal asked. "You know, to getting all the bad guys. You caught, like, twelve in three weeks. How did you do it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I know all the passages and secret hideouts of Maine. I used to be a thief, you know. But after spending eleven months in jail, I quit messing around and decided to become an officer instead."

"Really? Now I see where you get your toughness. Were your parents happy that you gave up on stealing people's things?"

Emma looked down at the coffee. "I don't know my parents," she said quietly. Emma's parents gave her up when she was only a baby, so she never knew them. She spent all her childhood bouncing from one foster home to another. She sighed as she took a drink of coffee.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry," apologized Neal.

"No, no it's fine. Anyway, so why did you decide to become an agent?"

"Hmmm. Let's see. Well, when I've always had a fascination with crime-fighting ever since I was little. I always thought being a police officer or an agent were the heroes of the real world. So I guess that's what made me who I am now."

"That's cool," Emma checked the time on her phone. "I better get going. It was nice talking to you Neal,"

"You too, Emma. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Yea, sure." Emma and Neal left the coffee shop and went their own ways. Emma couldn't stop thinking about that past half an hour. Was it a date? She hadn't been on a date before. Heck, she never had a boyfriend. Emma shook those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't let a man distract her now.

The next morning, the alarm clock went off at seven thirty as Emma groggily rolled out of bed. She shuffled to her closet, picking out her outfit for her first day as an agent. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, along with her tall, black riding boots and a red tank top. She put on her red leather jacket, but then opted for a black blazer to look more professional. Emma quickly combed through her golden curls, put on some make up, and left for the MBI.

As she walked in, Emma was greeted by Neal and August.

"Wow," Neal glanced up and down her body, "you look great. You should dress- " he winced as August elbowed him in the ribs.

"You must be Agent Swan. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agent August Booth."

"Nice to meet you," Emma replied, shaking hands with August.

"Come, this way. We're going to have a meeting about our next case." Neal led Emma to the conference table where other agents were seated. August took out his laptop and began his slideshow.

"This is Killian Jones," he began, projecting a picture of a handsome young man with dark hair and stunning eyes. "He is most wanted for high jewelry and museum theft and art and bank fraud."

"That's it?" Emma blurted out. She felt her cheeks burning as all the agents looked at her.

"Well yes, but he has done over 175 cases in about two years," replied Neal, clicking to the next slide listing all of Killian's felonies. "Word around town is that he's going to strike again sometime soon. Unfortunately, we don't know when and where. Everyone in the criminal world knows him and is scared of him. They think if they tell us what they know, he's going to hunt them own and kill them."

"But Boss?" asked one of the other agents, "Cant we provide protection to the ones who tell us where he's going to be?"

"If we did that, then all the criminals who know him would want to tell us. And then we would be protecting everyone, which is way too much," replied August, passing out papers about Killian and his past achievements. "Here are all of Jones' files. Read it and do as much research as you can. Maybe it will show a pattern in his work. Tell us if you get something."

As all the agents headed for their desk, Emma headed for the door. She knew exactly who to ask.

"Hey! Where're you going?" asked Neal, catching up to her.

"I'm gonna ask around. Maybe I'll get something."  
"Highly doubt it. The guys in the criminal world are terrified of him."

"You never know. Maybe someone is brave enough to rat him out."

Neal laughed. "Good luck with that." He walked back to his desk, shaking his head at her actions.

Emma exited the MBI, got in her yellow Volkswagen, and drove downtown. She had a loyal friend from her theft days she knew she could count on. After an hour of driving, Emma stopped her car in front of a dark alley and got out. She made her way down the alley, hoping her friend still hid there. "Jefferson?" she called out, "It's Emma."

A tall man emerged from the shadows. "Emma! Long time no see." Jefferson walked up to her and greeted her with a hug. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you in years."

"God. It's a long story," laughed Emma. "Let's just say I got caught, quit my act, attended the Police Academy, and now I'm an agent." She flashed Jefferson her shiny, golden badge.

"You're not here to arrest me, are you?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just wanted to ask you some questions," she lowered he voice to a whisper, "about Killian Jones."

"Oh, him." Jefferson looked around, making sure nobody else was with them. "He likes to steal the really expensive things. Like diamonds and jewelry, stuff like that. He's done that more than anything else. I heard he's going to strike again soon- "

"When? Where?" asked Emma anxiously.

"I can't tell you."

"What! Why not? Come on Jefferson!"

"If I tell you, Emma, he'll kill me. Being a thief may be difficult, but I enjoy being alive, thank you very much."

"If I catch him, he won't be able to kill you. Please?"

Jefferson looked at Emma, looked around again, "Fine," he said quietly. "You know that twenty-five hundred dollar necklace for the mayor's wife?"

"Regina Mills?"

"Yea, her. Well I heard that he was going to break in to that fancy jewelry store, 'Leroy and Company', so he could take the necklace and replace it with a fake one."

"Holy crap. Do you know when?"

Jefferson shifted in his place uneasily. "Tonight."

"_Tonight_?!" Emma exclaimed, unaware of her volume.

"Shh! Jesus, Emma. Yes, tonight. So if you want to find him, you better go."

"Thank you so much Jefferson." Emma ran out of the alley, got in her car, and sped back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm so glad you guys like what I have so far. My schedule is going to become really busy soon, but I'll try to keep writing and posting chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Once she arrived at the MBI, she ran up to Neal's desk. "We gotta go."

"Where?" Neal asked, looking up from his notes on Killian.

"I know where Jones is going to strike next. We gotta go."

"Hold on, let me get backup." Neal picked up the phone and began to dial it.

"No!" Emma snatched the phone out of his hand and hung it up. "The less people, the better. Now come on!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go," replied Neal, putting on his jacket and followed Emma out of the MBI.

Neal pulled up to 'Leroy and Company' and the two hurried inside.

"So what's he planning to steal, anyway?" asked Neal quietly as he looked around for the manager.

"The twenty-five hundred dollar necklace for the mayor's wife."

"You mean the one for her birthday?"

"No, the other one," Emma replied sarcastically. She looked at Neal, noticing he wasn't picking up on her sarcasm. "Of course it's the one for her birthday."

"Damn." He walked up to a short man in a suit. "Are you Leroy?"

"Yes I am," the little man replied cheerfully. "Looking for something for your beautiful girlfriend?"

"Actually we're here to talk to you about the necklace for Regina Mills," said Emma. _Girlfriend? Girlfriend my ass_, Emma thought as she tried to suppress he anger toward Leroy.

"I'm Agent Neal Cassidy, that's Agent Emma Swan. We believe someone's going to steal the necklace for Regina Mills tonight," Neal said, showing Leroy his badge.

"What? How did you find out about this?"

"We have people."

"Can we hide out where the necklace is kept for the night?" asked Emma. "We'll be able to catch the thief in the middle of his act that way."

"Yes, of course. Here, let me show you the way." Leroy showed Emma and Neal to a back room with a vault taking up an entire wall. "At night, this room is pitch black, so the thief wont be able to see you hiding out here. Thank you for doing this. If the necklace was stolen, my career would be over." Leroy left the two to set up.

Emma looked at her phone and sighed. "Four hours until it gets dark. This is going to be a long night."

Neal sat down on the floor in a corner of the room. "Not if you have an attitude like that. Here, sit. We still haven't gotten to know each other that much." He patted the floor next to him.

She sat down and they began to talk. Neal talked about his rough childhood, how he ran away from his father when he was thirteen and lived on his own ever since. He explained that his father treated him and his mother terribly, which caused his desire to be a hero. Neal tried to get Emma to talk about her childhood, but she didn't want to. Emma explained her life as a thief instead. She told Neal that she was glad that she quit, since she hated always being on edge. Slowly, Emma and Neal ran out of topics to discuss. It was only ten at night and there was an awkward silence between them.

Finally Neal broke it. "So. About what Leroy said."

Emma tensed up as the words came out of his mouth. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her love life. "What about it?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope." Emma did _not_ like where this was going.

"Yea, same. You know, we would make a nice couple. Both being agents and working well together."

"What about Booth? I don't think he'd enjoy being the third wheel."

"Nah, he's got a girlfriend already."

"Well, to be honest, I not sure if I'm ready to have a boyfriend. I mean, I've been alone all of my life and that's how I like it… I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I perfectly understand." Neal swore inside his head about not being able to get another date with Emma. He regretted asking her. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about what just happened.

Emma awkwardly sat on the floor next to the man she had just rejected. _Was I too harsh? _She waited for Neal to break the silence again, but he didn't.

It was almost one in the morning and Emma could feel her eyes fluttering closed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards the room and snapped her eyes open.

"Cassidy! Wake up!" Emma nudged him, but he wouldn't wake. "Shit," she said under her breath and quietly stood up, watching the mysterious figure walk into the room. She heard him turn the handle of the vault slowly, figuring out the code with each turn. The thief opened the vault and went inside, and Emma tiptoed in behind him. He clicked on his flashlight. Emma tried her best to stay in the dark, hoping the thief wouldn't turn around. He walked over to the little black box on a table in the middle of the room and opened it.

"What a beauty," he said. As soon as he picked up the necklace, Emma tackled him, knocking over the table and pinning him to the ground.

"Time's up, Killian Jones." Emma grabbed his wrists and handcuffed them together.

"Ah so you've heard of me," Killian muttered, trying to wriggle out from under her.

"You're under arrest." She stood up, pulling Killian up with her.

Neal came running into the vault with a flashlight. "Is he here? Did you get him?"

"Yep."

"Great work. Let's take him in. I'll call Chief Nolan and tell him to come to the office." They walked out of the vault, pushing Killian along with them. Once they arrived at the MBI, they met up with Chief David Nolan, who looked extremely tired and unhappy to be up at two in the morning.

"We got him," Neal announced, as Emma took Killian into an interrogation room. "Killian Jones is off the streets of Maine."

"Glad to hear it. Did you and Agent Swan have to wait long for him to show up?"

"Very long. But it was worth the wait."

"How difficult was it?"

"Easy. Catching him and tackling him was a piece of cake."

"Hey! I was there too!" Emma objected, walking right in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh yea. Thanks for handing me the handcuffs, Swan. Do you mind taking over the interrogation? I'm a bit tired after all that work."

Emma tried to protest, but Neal and David had already left for David's office. She angrily grabbed Killian's case files and stormed into the interrogation room where he was sitting, slamming the door behind her.

"Something bothering you, love?" asked Killian with a playful smirk. "You seem quite upset."

"Shut up," Emma grumbled, sitting in front of him. "Why were you trying to steal the necklace for the mayor's wife?"

"You know, I don't think you want me in jail. I can be very useful to you."

Emma looked up at him from her papers. "No, you can't. Now answer the question."

"If you threw me in jail, you wouldn't get to know all the information I have on Gold."

"Wait, you mean Mr. Gold? Like mob leader Mr. Gold?"

"There's no other Mr. Gold."

Emma glared Killian in the eyes, noticing how pretty his sea blue eyes were. She regained her focus on he topic of Mr. Gold. "Tell me."

"Ah, ah, ah. Only for a price. Don't worry, love, it's a reasonable deal."

"What is it? If it's you getting let free, don't count on it."

"No, no. You know, being a professional, and not to mention very successful, thief is very tiring. I've been thinking, maybe I should settle down, maybe get a job. With my information and your police skills, we could bring down Gold."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why not? It shouldn't be terrible."

"You're a thief."

"Try something new, darling, its called trust."

Emma stared at Killian, unsure of what to think. He wasn't lying to her; he really did want to bring down Mr. Gold. "Why do you want to catch Mr. Gold, anyway?"

"Let's just say he killed someone I loved and she deserves to be avenged."

"Do you really have good and useful information?"

Killian smiled, "You won't regret working with me when I tell you."

"I'll be back." Emma left the interrogation room and entered David's office, where he and Neal were still talking.

"Uh, chief?" she interrupted, "May I have a word?"

"Sure Agent Swan, What is it?'

"I propose that Jones work with us."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Neal. "NO!"

"Swan, do you know what you are suggesting? A high-class criminal being inside our office, where he could easily change his own files?" asked David suspiciously, while gesturing for Neal to calm down.

"It's not like that. He has information, useful information, about Mr. Gold."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. If you don't want to deal with him, I'll be responsible for him. Chief, he can help us take down Mr. Gold."

"Chief, you can't be buying this," said Neal, glaring at Emma. "He's a thief!"

"So was I, and I'm an agent now." Emma turned back to David, "Think of all the crap Mr. Gold has done and think about what it would be like with him in jail."

David looked at Emma, then to Neal, then back to Emma. He took a long sigh. "Fine."

"Are you kidding?" cried Neal. Emma looked at him and smiled. _He deserved that._

"But don't get me wrong, Swan, if this thing blows up in your face, it's your job on the line. I also want him to wear a tracking devise. I don't want him snooping around places he shouldn't be."

"Yes sir."

"Now go, get a tracking anklet from security first," David said warily, shooing her away.

Emma hurried down to security, received the anklet, and went back into the interrogation room.

"Well?" asked Killian, excited to hear her answer

"You're on the team. But first, you need to wear this," she replied, holding up the anklet.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"A tracking devise. Let me see your ankle." Killian stuck out his right leg as Emma bent down to put the anklet on. "Now I will always know where you are."

"Lovely," he mumbled.

"Now go. Come back at eight and we'll get started."

"Looking forward to it, lass," replied Killian as he left. He walked out of the MBI, thinking about Emma. She was tough, and he liked that, but she didn't trust him. _Well I'm going to have to earn her trust_, he thought as he walked down the empty streets of the city.

Emma left the MBI, got into her Volkswagen, and drove to her loft to freshen up. It had been a long night, waiting for Killian to show up, Neal betraying her, and convincing Chief Nolan to let Killian work with them. She was still mad at Neal for taking all her credit when all he did was sleep. Emma unlocked the door, threw the keys on the kitchen table, and flopped onto her couch. She set the alarm on her phone for seven so she could at least get four hours of rest. She grabbed a pillow, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Things are about to get interesting. I may not post next week because I have to get ready for AP testing and finals (ew). I'll keep writing though. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 3**

Emma woke up to her buzzing alarm, not excited that she had to be at work in an hour. The last person she wanted to see was Neal, but she just had to deal with it. Emma trudged into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got ready for her second day as an agent. As soon as she got out of her car to head inside the MBI, she saw Killian, waiting right next to the entrance. Emma had forgotten that he would be working with her on the Mr. Gold case. "Great," she mumbled as she continued towards the door.

"Morning, love," Killian called out once he noticed Emma coming. "Hope you got some sleep, I sure didn't."

"Let's go."

Killian followed Emma into the MBI, watching her every move. "You know, I've never seen you before, I've only seen the tall agent and the others."

"You mean Cassidy?"

"Uh, sure. So you're new."

"Nice observation skills."

Killian smirked at her comment and continued to walk along side of her. Emma sat down at her desk and pointed to a chair next to her. "Sit."

Killian sat down, putting his right ankle on his other knee. "Do I have to wear this bloody thing all the time? It's quite uncomfortable."

Emma ignored his complaints. "Tell me what you know about Mr. Gold."

"Right to the details, I see. Aren't you just a tad curious about me?"

"I already know all about you. You're a thief. You steal things. Now about Mr. Gold." She took out a notebook and a pen and looked at him. Killian was just staring back at her, hoping he could share more about himself. "I'm waiting for some info."

Killian sighed. "Fine. For the past year, Mr. Gold has been planning to rob the most famous museum in New York, replace his loot with frauds, and leave the country. Since neither he nor his dimwitted followers can make accurate replicas, he's been searching for people he could hire. The only reason why he hasn't made a move is that the museum undated its security system recently and they had to start all over. I was going to steal the necklace for him and get him to hire me, but you came and spoiled my plan."

"So how does that help us?"

"Well I just told you what he's going to do, lass! And with me, I can go undercover as an assistant to his plan, keep you informed along the way, and once I get close enough to earn his trust, I kill him."

"You are _not_ going to kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because we are not allowed to, unless he threatens our lives."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I still think we should go under– hello mate!"

Emma looked up from her notebook at Neal. "Cassidy."

"Morning Swan. Has the thief told you anything useful about Mr. Gold?

"I have a name, you know."

"Hush, Jones. Yes, he has. Lets talk about it with the chief." Emma got up from her desk and made her way to David's office, with Neal and Killian tailing behind her. She knocked on David's door, opening it to find him and August inside talking. "Morning Chief. Morning Booth. Sorry to interrupt, but I've got some information on Mr. Gold."

"Great! Come in, tell us!"

Emma and Neal came in and stood around David's desk, while Killian crept in quietly and sat down in a chair nearby.

"According to Jones, Mr. Gold is planning to break into New York's most famous museum, take some of its fine art, and flee the country-"

"Don't forget about the frauds," Killian butted in.

"Anyway," Emma continued, rolling her eyes, "Mr. Gold has been hiring some accomplices to make copies of what he's going to steal. Jones claims he was going to try to get hired, but we caught him before we could do so."

"Do you know when this s going to take place?" asked August.

"It's a little difficult to answer that since I haven't gotten the job. That's why I suggested to Miss Swan that we go undercover."  
"You mean working for Mr. Gold?" David asked suspiciously, sitting up in his seat.

"I mean, why not? I could go work for him and keep you informed."

"You are not going to go alone. I am not taking that risk."

"I can go with him," suggested Emma.

"No, you won't. I will," Neal said, glaring at Emma.

"Who said you can make all the decisions?"

"Let me remind you that I am your boss."

"And tell me, who was it that got the information on Jones? Hm? Oh yea, it was me."

"Congratulations. Any one of us could have done that," spat Neal, leaning closer to Emma.

"You wouldn't have stood a chance. I bet if you tried to get answers from the streets, you would've believe anything they told you since you're so gullible and have the attention span of a goldfish," sneered Emma, giving him her official death glare.

Killian snickered, but stopped as everyone in the room stared at him. He liked Emma's attitude; she was feisty.

"Guys, enough. Jeez. Cassidy, I think we should let Chief Nolan make the call," August said calmly, trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you," David shifted in his chair, "I think Swan should go with Jones."

"Are you serious?" cried Neal, staring at his boss in shock, "She's never been undercover. I've done my share."

"And, frankly, you almost blew your cover each time. I'm going to let Agent Swan try this time. If it doesn't work out, you can replace her," David turned to Emma, "You better keep an eye on him. I don't want this to spiral out of control."

"I won't take me eyes off of him for a second."

"Good. Now everyone leave. I didn't get much sleep last night and this has been too much drama for one morning. Oh, and Booth? We'll finish our conversation later."

"Let's go, Jones," growled Emma as she exited David's office.

As Killian turned to follow her, he took a quick glance at Neal, who was still grumpy about the whole situation. "Nice to be working with you, mate!"

Neal lunged at Killian, who quickly sped out of the room after Emma. He and August walked out together, with Neal complaining about Chief Nolan's decision. "I can't believe he gave it to her. It's not like she's the experienced one."

"You're just going to have to live with it. She's on the same team, remember? She's not going to keep any information form us." When he noticed Neal wasn't convinced, August said quietly, "Well, you ruined your chance with her, that's for sure."

"Shut up," snapped Neal as he sat down at his desk, enviously watching Emma and Killian talk about their plan. He regretted arguing wit her. Maybe August was right. _No_, Neal thought, _I can still win her over._

"So when do we start?" asked Emma, putting away her notebook. She watched Killian sit down next to her, playing with the pen she had used earlier. Their eyes met, Emma quickly looked turned away, trying not to get distracted by his deep, blue eyes again.

"I'd say tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow_?"

"Yes. The sooner, the better."

"What are we going to do? Don't you have to prepare?"

"Ah, yes well, I was going to use the necklace, but that's not an option anymore. I can easily use some of my other counterfeited diamonds."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?"

"Now here's the plan. I'm going to be the young and very experienced counterfeiter, Connor Fitzgerald. And you will be my lovely assistant, Zoey Cameron. We will-"

"Zoey?" Emma crinkled her nose. "That name is so… girly."

"Well what do you want me to call you, Anna?" When Killian heard no response, he continued on. "We will be high-class con men. Do you have any, let's say, flattering clothing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, girls in nice clothing will be a useful distraction. If you look pretty, they'll want to see you more often, and then they'll hire me."

"And what if I don't have nice clothing?"

Killian scanned up and down Emma's body, smirked, took out a checkbook from his jacket pocket. He wrote a check, and handed it to her. "Then you'll just have to buy some. I'm sure you will find something that will," he quickly licked his lips, "exhibit your features."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Then?"

"Then we'll see where the job takes us from there. Gold will tell us what to do. And once we get enough dirt on him, you can bust him."

"Alright. Do you know where to find him?"

"Of course. Now if I were you, I'd go shopping for some new clothes."

"I have paperwork to do."

"Suit yourself. Am I allowed to leave now, love? I don't think you need me to fill out boring paperwork."

"Go."

Killian placed the pen he was playing with on Emma's desk and turned on his heels to leave. He caught Neal glaring at him and chuckled. He walked out of the MBI, smirking at the thought of what Emma might buy with the money he had given her. He got into his BMW sports car and drove the apartment he was renting. _This is going to be fun_, Killian thought to himself.

Emma slipped the check Killian gave her out of her pocket and unfolded it. She gasped. Ten thousand dollars. Emma shoved the check back in her pocket and looked around, hoping nobody saw it. She started daydreaming about all the designer clothes she could buy. Emma could no longer concentrate on her paperwork. She stared at the clock for the rest of the day, waiting for work to be over. Once the clock struck six, Emma grabbed her jacket and raced out of the MBI. She drove to the nearest mall she could find and bought all she the clothes she could for ten thousand dollars.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm finally free from AP testing! It's kind of long, but here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Killian looked at his watch, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while waiting for Emma to arrive. It was ten after eight. She was late.

"What are you doing here?"

Killian spun around, finding Neal and August standing right behind him. "Just waiting for Miss Swan to show up. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. If she's not here, then you shouldn't - " Neal's face went from peeved to speechless. Killian turned around and smirked. There was Emma, walking through the MBI door, wearing a bright red body con dress and a pair four inch black pumps. Her freshly curled hair fell just below her shoulders as she brushed it away from her bright blue eyes. She looked up from her bag, finding three men staring at her in awe.

"Look who decided to show up to work today," said August, breaking the silence.

"Hey, beautiful. I see you went shopping after all. Nice color, I must say. It looks good on you."

Neal glared at Killian and grumbled, "That outfit is not appropriate for the MBI."

"It's for the job, Cassidy," Emma retorted as she walked by him. Killian followed her, winking at Neal as he passed by.

"Son of a bitch," growled Neal.

"I see what's going on," August said once he and Neal were alone.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous that Jones gets to work with Swan, and instead of taking it out on him, you're taking it out on Emma."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes. Yes you are."  
"AM NOT!"

"You're blushing," laughed August as he left Neal in the lobby.

"Am not," muttered Neal, following his partner to their desks.

Emma quickly checked her desk to make sure she had everything she needed. "Ready to go?" Killian nodded and followed Emma out to the parking lot. She started walking to her Volkswagen, but noticed Killian walking a different way. "Where are you going? The car is this way."

We are not taking _that_. We'll take my car. It's much nicer," Killian replied, unlocking his BMW.

Emma stared at the shiny black sportsman in awe. "Where the hell did you get that? Did you steal it?"

Killian laughed at her suspicions. "No, I didn't steal it. It belongs to a friend of mine. I'm only borrowing it. Get in."

Emma got in cautiously and sat in the passengers seat. Killian started the car, drove out of the parking lot, and headed to Mr. Gold's headquarters. "So, where is he hiding out?" asked Emma.

"Gold has this plot of land up north. He has a mansion that belongs to one of his followers. Since that's where he spends most of his time, we'll try there first."

"Do you have the fake diamonds?" Killian reached behind Emma and tossed her a small black bag. She opened it and took out two sparkling diamonds. "Holy crap," she said under her breath.

"That's not even my best work. Wait 'til you see what I'll do when working for Gold."

After an hour and a half of driving, they arrived to the mansion and got out of the car. "Remember, stick to the plan. Ready, Zoey?" Killian locked the BMW and started towards the mansion.

"I still don't like that name," Emma grumbled, walking along side of him.

Once the two got up to the front door, Killian rang the doorbell. A tall man with broad shoulders answered the door. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Conor Fitzgerald and I'm here to make a deal with Mr. Gold," replied Killian, holding up the small bag.

The man let them into the mansion and led them down a narrow hallway. "Give me your phones, weapons of any kind, and empty your pockets. And miss? Leave your bag here."

Emma handed the man her purse and watched Killian take out a revolver, his wallet, and his phone from his pockets. He placed the items in the man's hands and walked into the next room, with Emma trailing behind. As the entered what seemed to be a living room, Emma looked around at all the buff men in suits staring at her and Killian. In the front sat Mr. Gold, eyeing them and whispering something to the redheaded woman next to him.

"Hands out to your sides. Let us check you," commanded a man, stopping Killian and Emma. The man quickly patted down Killian and moved onto Emma. She stiffened as the man moved his hands down her back and groped her behind. "Nice tush," he whispered. Emma clenched her teeth, quickly spun around, and punched the man in the nose. The man stumbled back, clutching his nose as the entire room laughed. He let go of his nose, letting the blood stream down his face, and angrily started towards Emma. Just before he could attack her, Killian stepped in from of her. Emma looked at him, surprised. She didn't expect Killian to defend her, especially with a angry, bloody man coming straight for her.

"Now, now. Lets not injure our potential clients," Mr. Gold chuckled, walking towards Emma and Killian. He slowly circled them, like a vulture circling his prey. "So I hear you want to make a deal."

"Yes. I want to work for you." Killian stepped aside from Emma. "I can help you."

"And how's that?"

"I can make copies of anything." Killian threw Mr. Gold the bag of fake diamonds. "Why don't you see for yourself."

Mr. Gold opened the bag and examined the diamonds. "Mhm. Very impressive. And you say you can make copies of anything, Mr. um…"

"Where are my manners? Conor Fitzgerald. And this is my beautiful assistant, Zoey Cameron. Yes, I can make anything you want. I can also break into anywhere you want."

"Mhm. And your lady-friend here is quite a sight for sore eyes. How does she help?"

"She makes some of the items as well." Killian glanced at Emma, who gave him a shocked look. "She isn't as experienced as me, of course."

"Well, it'll be fun to have both of you around, so I'll give you two a try. When working for me, you will stay at this mansion unless we move to a different headquarters. You will live, eat, and work here. Understand?"

"Will we ever get to go out?" Emma finally asked.

"Only for supplies. So deal or no deal?" Mr. Gold stuck out his hand toward Killian.

Killian looked at it, then to Emma, then back to Mr. Gold. "Deal." He gave Mr. Gold a firm handshake in return.

"Welcome to the group. Moe will show you to your room. You can bring your things later. I want to show you where you'll be working."

Killian and Emma followed the man who let them in to a door on the third floor.

"Thank you! See you later, mate!" Killian called out after the man gave him the key and Emma's purse and left. He unlocked the door to a large, lavishly decorated room. They walked in, wonderstruck at its beauty. Killian threw the keys on one of the long tables in the middle off the room. "Ready to work?" he turned to Emma, who was still gazing at the room's embellishments. He chuckled at her fascination. "Love?"

"Huh?"

"Ready to start?"

Emma nodded. She couldn't stop thinking about Killian defending her. No one had ever done that for her. It was a complete, but nice surprise. As they drew out the plan, Emma couldn't stand it any longer. She wanted to know why he stood up for her. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly, looking up at Killian, who had a confused expression on his face. "You know, stand up for me."

"Ah, well I didn't want you getting hurt and having to deal with Chief Nolan and Agent Cassidy questioning me about it. Plus, I was being a gentleman."

"I could've handled it myself."

"Ooh, you're a tough lass." Killian smiled. He liked her rugged personality, it reminded him of himself, of his first love.

Once he and Emma had finished exploring their workroom and planning their order of business, they left the mansion to pack their belongings. The car ride was excruciatingly awkward; the two had not said a word to each other since they left Mr. Gold's headquarters.

Finally, Emma asked, "Who was she?"

"What?" Her question took Killian by surprise.

"The woman you loved that was killed by Mr. Gold."

"Oh." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed. "Her name was Milah. I met her at a bar about three years ago. She was hated her life and always told me about her shitty marriage. We kept meeting up at that bar, and we soon fell in love. She didn't tell me that she was married to Gold until later, but I didn't care. Soon, our meetings turned into an affair. Milah wasn't scared about Gold finding out, she was brave. The affair went on for four months. One day, she called me, telling me she'd be late. I waited and waited and waited at the bar. Then, suddenly on the TV, there was breaking news that the police found a body. It was Milah's. Gold must've caught her trying to sneak out. She was shot in the heart, three times. I knew it was Gold from the beginning because I heard that's his way of killing people. Ever since, I've been trying to do whatever I could to get close to Gold, to seek my revenge on him for what he did to Milah."

"Oh my god," breathed Emma, "I'm so sorry."

Killian shook his head. "It's the past. Nothing can bring her back."

Emma didn't reply to him. She didn't want to make him remember the worst time of his life, so she dropped the subject. They were silent for the rest of the ride. Killian dropped Emma off at her loft.

"How much should I bring? How long is this going to go on for?"

"Bring all the clothes you bought with the money I gave you. You can re-wear them. I'll be back in an hour."

As Killian drove off, Emma hurried up to start packing.

She pulled down the largest suitcase she had and placed it on her bed. She threw in everything she bought: seven dresses, four pairs of shoes, and a couple of pretty undergarments she liked. Once she finally squeezed in her makeup and toiletries, Emma zipped up her suitcase and lugged it downstairs to wait for Killian. Within a few minutes, Killian pulled up, getting out of the car to help her with her luggage.

"Oi! How much did you put in here?"

"Everything I bought, like you said."

Killian shoved the bag in the trunk along with his suitcases got back in. "Ready to go, love?"

Emma bucked in and looked at her loft one last time. She sighed. "Let's go."

They headed back to the mansion in silence. Emma couldn't stop thinking about how long her undercover mission would be. She slowly drifted off to sleep, leaning her head against the car window for support. Killian glanced over at her and smiled. He noticed how peaceful Emma looked when she slept. He had only seen her serious and stressed the past couple days.

Once he arrived at Mr. Gold's mansion, Killian gently shook Emma awake. "Wake up sweetheart. Wake up. We're here."

"Hm? Already?" Emma groggily stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. The two got out, grabbed their bags, and were led to the room they were to live in. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong? This room is just as nice as our workroom."

"They were able to decorate it, but they couldn't put in two beds?"

Killian gave her a playful smirk. "What's wrong with sharing?"

"Everything."

"Well there's no need to worry. I won't do anything wrong. You'll live"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm warning you, you do anything I don't like, you're dead."

"Got it."

Emma and Killian placed their suitcases on the bed and started unpacking. Killian finished a lot earlier than Emma, since he didn't need as much. Once she hung up her last dress, she froze. "Crap."

"Hm?"

"Dammit."

"What happened?"

"I can't believe I forgot to bring pajamas! Crap. Crap. Cra-"

"We can share."

"More sharing? Yea, I don't think so." She threw her empty suitcase on the floor and placed it in the closet.

"You don't want to sleep in a dress, lass. You'll ruin it. Just share with me."

Emma glared at Killian. "Fine." She stuck out her hand in his direction. "I would like to change now please."

Killian pulled out his pajamas from a dresser. "Top or bottom?" He turned around to find an unamused Emma staring back at him. "I'm kidding." He threw the pajama top at her and watched her walk into the bathroom. He smirked as he thought of how Emma would look when she came out. He quickly changed into the dark blue pajama bottoms and flopped onto the bed. Killian emptied his little bag of false diamonds on his stomach and started to examine them while waiting for Emma to come out. Suddenly the bathroom door clicked, catching Killian's attention. Emma shyly stepped out if the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Killian grinned at her and sat up in bed.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"I know exactly what you were thinking." Emma crawled into bed and glimpsed at Killian, who was still staring at her. "No funny business."

"None. I promise."

Emma quickly turned out the lights and snuggled her pillow. Even though she fell asleep quickly earlier, she couldn't now. _I really hope I don't regret this._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning sun gleamed through the window as Emma's eyes fluttered open. Just as she was about to sit up, she stiffened. She felt her arm wrapped around Killian's body, lying underneath his arm. Emma gently released her arm from beneath him and slipped out of bed. She looked back at Killian and smiled. She couldn't help but think how attractive he looked with his dark, messy hair and built arms laying on top of the sheets. Emma quickly shook those thoughts out of her mind and went to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day. As she shuffled through her various dresses, she suddenly heard a quiet yawn.

"Morning, love. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Mhm. You?"

"Yep. You ready to work today? This is going to be exciting!" Killian flipped the covers off of him and walked over the dresser with his clothes. Emma kept shuffling through her closet, trying not to get distracted by shirtless Killian. She pulled out a dark blue dress and a pair navy pumps and went into the bathroom to change. Killian quickly stripped out of his pajamas and changed into a white collared shirt, a skinny blue tie, and a navy blue suit. Using the dresser mirror, he fixed his hair and waited for Emma to finish again. When she finally came out, Killian laughed. "I guess you'll always take forever in there."

"I do not. Girls just take longer to change and get ready than guys. I'm trying to impress them, like you said."

"You know, you don't always have to change in the bathroom. You can always change out here." Killian stepped towards Emma, inches away from her face. Emma looked at the floor, trying to avoid looking into his stunning blue eyes. He tenderly lifted her chin and stared at her directly in the eyes, exactly what Emma didn't want. "We might as well get used to each others presence."

Emma quickly broke the eye contact. "Let's go." She left for the door, with Killian following her. They walked down the hall in silence. Emma's mind was clouded with what Killian had just said and what he meant. Emma and Killian walked into their workroom, where Mr. Gold and a few of his men were waiting.

"Nice of you two to show up. Ready to get to work? I have a very special job for you, Conor."

"I love a challenge. What is it?"

"There are these paintings that I have been dying to get my hands on for as long as I could remember. I want you and your lovely assistant to recreate the 'On the Cliff at Pourville, Clear Weather' and 'Two Roses on a Tablecloth' for me."

"Ah, beautiful paintings by Claude Monet and Èdouard Manet. Great choice."

"I don't think the other men I hired can pull it off, so I want you to do it. I'm counting on you, so don't mess up these paintings."

"You chose the right guy for the job. We got this, right Zoey?" Killian put arm around Emma's shoulder and squeezed her close to him. Emma just gave Mr. Gold a nervous smile, hoping she wouldn't have to speak.

"Wonderful. My men here will help you get the supplies you don't have. I have quite a lot in my storage unit." Mr. Gold left the room, leaving Killian, Emma, and his followers to themselves. Killian and Emma started unpacking his suitcase full of high quality art materials, laying out everything I see what they would need.

"You heard Mr. Gold. What do you need to get the job done?"

"Well," replied Killian, walking over to the men, letting Emma continue unloading, "I brought all of my oil paints, but for what Mr. Gold wants me to do, I'm going to make my own. So I'll need good pigments and linseed oil."

"Alright. That's manageable." The man dropped his volume down to a whisper. "About you and the blonde chick. You guys together or is she free?" Killian and the man glanced over at Emma, who was still sorting out supplies and eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Nope, sorry lad. She's taken."

"You lucky bastard. How long now?"

"Oh, around four months now. Things couldn't be better, isn't that right, love?" Killian called out, laughing when Emma turned away, blushing.

"Hm. Well, I'll go get you those oil paints."

Once Mr. Gold's acquaintance left, Emma turned to Killian. "_Dating_? Are you serious? No! We are not going to be dating!"

"So you want that creep hitting on you the entire time we're here?"

"Well no, but-"

"Lass, it's either me or him. Your choice."

"Only for the job?"

"Trust me. Only for the job."

Emma threw a tube of paint at Killian. "So how am I supposed to help you?"

"Well, once we get the pigment, we make a little pile, put a little crater, and fill it with the linseed oil. Then, using this little spatula, we fold the pigment into the oil and keep mixing the two together. Afterwards, we take the muller and grind the mixture until it's soft and ready to use. Not too difficult."

"Yea, says the man who knows how to make paint."

"You'll be fine. If you need help, just ask me."

Half an hour later, Mr. Gold's assistant came back with pigments of all colors and many bottles of linseed oil. Killian demonstrated how to make oil paint one more time for Emma and then the two began working.

While Emma was grinding her batch of black paint, she felt someone watching her. She looked up to find Killian smirking at her. "What?"

"You're grinding it wrong."

"What am I doing then?"

Killian laughed. "You look like you're trying to smash it to death, love. You're supposed to grind the paint in circular motions." He walked behind her. "Here, let me show you." Killian gently placed his hand on top of Emma's. She resisted the urge to shudder at his touch. He slowly started to move her hand in the circular motions as he explained. "See? It's simple. Got it?"

Emma looked at Killian and blushed. Her gaze quickly went from his eyes to his lips. _No, no, no. Stop it._ "Yea. Got it."

Suddenly, a different man entered the workroom. "Hey lovebirds! Mr. Gold wants everyone in the living room."

Emma and Killian walked down to the hall to the living room where the whole crew was gathered. There were a bunch of men Emma hadn't seen in the first crowd; she assumed that they were the other counterfeiters that were hired by Mr. Gold.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us," said Mr. Gold as soon as he saw Emma and Killian in the crowd, "We were just going to go over our plan now that I figured out the security system of the museum. All the pieces of art I want are not being exhibited in the museum. Therefore, it will be easier to take them than the things in display cases and such. I have some men working in the museum right now. They have informed me that the museum is going to receive some art for their upcoming exhibit. If we are able sneak into the truck or whatever will be loading the art, we will have access to the pieces I want. The shipment is supposed to arrive in three weeks, so that gives each of my workers two weeks to work. I want an update on how you are doing. How are my Mondrian paintings going?"

"All done, Mr. Gold. Ready to go," replied a short man with blonde hair wearing a red hat.

"Great. How about my Alexander Clader Necklace replica for my lovely Cora?" asked Mr. Gold, as he kissed the redheaded woman on her cheek.

"Almost done. I need to shape the necklace and shine it and then it'll be finished," said a tall man with stringy brown hair.

"Excellent. Now I know I've only hired you, but how far have you gotten on the two paintings, Conor?"

"Unfortunately, Zoey and I have only gotten to making the paint," Killian replied, glancing over at Emma, who was just staring at Mr. Gold.

"That's alright. You can have it done in two weeks though, right?"

"Definitely."

"Great. Now that everyone knows the plan, get back to work!" As soon as Mr. Gold clapped his hands, everybody in the room dispersed to their jobs.

Back in the workroom, Killian and Emma got back to work on making the paint for the art. The two worked until the sun went down, when they were interrupted for their last meal of the day. The team sat at a large circular table with Mr. Gold sitting in the biggest chair, much like King Arthur and the round table. Dinner went on for two hours, discussing the plan in detail. Emma tried her best to look interested with the conversation about transportation and distractions. After Killian and Emma finished dinner and worked for another hour, they retired to their room.

The next morning, Killian woke up to his arms wrapped around Emma. He slowly rolled onto his back, trying not to disturb her. As soon as he was free, Emma grumbled and rolled onto her other side, swinging her arm around his torso. Killian softly chuckled and watched her sleep. After a few minutes, her eyes slowly open.

"Hey beautiful."

Emma smiled and groggily looked up at him. She blinked a couple times and her smile quickly faded. "Oh my god!" She jumped out of bed and backed up into the wall, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell? Wha-"

"That's an interesting way of saying good morning."

"Did you-"

"No lass, that was all you. You can't take your hands off of me." Killian gave her a cheeky grin and laughed as her face turned bright red.

"Shut up. People… people do things they normally wouldn't do when they sleep," Emma replied, watching him walk over to her.

He stood in front of her, close enough to feel her breath on his skin. "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Killian and Emma worked in silence for the rest of the morning and afternoon. Emma began storing all the paint that was made while Killian started sketching the outlines. An hour and a half after dinner, Mr. Gold popped into the room.

"Have you seen Cora?"

Killian and Emma looked at each other, confused. "Nope. Sorry Mr. Gold. Is she missing?" asked Killian.

"Yes. Sorry to interrupt. I'll keep looking." Mr. Gold left the workroom and quietly closed the door behind him.

"That's weird. She was at dinner," Emma thought out loud.

"Eh. She's probably somewhere in the mansion," replied Killian, continuing on with the painting.

A little while later, one of Mr. Gold's followers knocked on the door and entered.

"Have you seen William? The one who did the Mondrian fakes? He's been gone since dinner."

Emma and Killian shook their heads and the man left. After an hour without interruptions, the same man as before burst into the workroom.

"You two. In the living room. Now."

Killian and Emma followed the man into the room where everyone was standing in a circle around the short blonde man and the redheaded woman Emma assumed was Cora.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mr. Gold. When the assistant nodded, he continued on. "Good. This may be very useful to the newcomers. This man, William, broke a rule I have in my headquarters." He turned to William, "Do you know what you did? Hm? Tell me right now."

"I was sleeping wi-"

"You fooled around with something that is mine. You know what happens to those who mess around with my things?" Mr. Gold quickly pulled a gun from his pants as pulled the trigger three times. The gun went off with three loud bangs and the bullets were fired right in the man's chest. Emma grabbed Killian's arm as William fell to the ground. Mr. Gold slowly walked over to Cora, swinging the gun by the trigger guard on his index finger. "Cora, Cora, Cora. I thought you knew the rules of my headquarters. I have hands tied now. I can either kill you or spare you." Emma's grip tightened around Killian's arm as Mr. Gold held the barrel of the gun up to Cora's forehead. "What should I do?"

Cora shut her eyes, expecting the worst. Suddenly Mr. Gold removed the gun and backed away. "I'll give you one last chance, dearie. But next time, expect no mercy."

Once Mr. Gold left the room, everyone else scattered their own ways.

"Back to work?" asked Killian, whose face had turned pale from the demonstration.

Emma nodded and followed Killian back into their workroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just finished finals yesterday, so I'm kind of brain-dead. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Once Emma and Killian got back to their workroom, there was an eerie silence between them. Killian glanced over at Emma, who was still storing the paint with her back facing him. He didn't enjoy the quietness, so he decided to speak up.

"Well, that was quite a performance by Gold, wasn't it?" Killian turned around and walked over to Emma when she didn't respond. "You feeling al- what's wrong?"

Emma had been quietly crying ever since they got back. She turned to him and looked at him, tears steaming down her cheeks. "What if that happens to us? What if we do something wrong? What if Mr. Gold finds out? I don't what to die. Especially not like this."

"It's okay." Killian pulled Emma in as close as he could to his body, giving her a tight hug. "We won't die. We'll be fine. Everything will be alright." He held her face in his hands, wiping away tears from her cheeks. It hurt him to see Emma so scared, so upset. Suddenly, Killian leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. It had been a very long time since he had felt this way. To his surprise, Emma kissed him back.

Emma quickly pulled away, with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god. Oh my… I can't. I'm sorry." She broke free Killian's grasp and fled the room.

"Swan! Wait!" But it was too late; she had already left the room. He slammed his fists on the table. "Dammit," Killian said under his breath, as he sunk his head into his arms.

Emma ran to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. "Fuck! What the hell just happened? What am I going to do? I can't face him now! Crap!" Emma quickly undressed, slipped on Killian's pajama top, got into bed, and turned out the lights. She tried to forget everything that happened: watching someone get killed, seeing a woman her age have a gun pointed at her head, kissing Killian. She tried to fall asleep so she could forget everything, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, rays of light shone in the dark room. Emma heard the door close quietly and footsteps coming towards her. They slowly came to a stop right beside her.

"Lass?" When Killian heard no response, he sighed. "You must be asleep. I just wanted to apologize. For, you know, kissing you. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. You made me feel sincerely happy again. I haven't felt this way in, well, awhile. No one has ever made me feel the way I do now like you. I think I'm in love with you, Emma. I understand if you don't love me back, but I wanted to let you know that I love you." Killian planted a light kiss on her forehead and left.

Once he was gone, Emma sat up in bed, fingers grazing where Killian had just kissed her. _No one has ever told me anything like that._ She thought about how sincere and sad he sounded. _I hope I didn't break his heart._ A tear slowly ran down Emma's face. She brushed it away and couldn't stop thinking that, finally, someone in her life loved her, and she might actually love him back. After years of protecting herself and turning down whatever guy came her way, Emma decided she was ready to let Killian in.

The next morning, Emma woke up to find cool sheets beside her. She assumed Killian had gotten up early so it wouldn't be so awkward for both of them. Emma quickly changed into one of her black body con dresses, slipped on her black pumps, put on a little makeup, and left for the workroom. When she entered, she found Killian hard at work, sketching out the second painting.

"I wa-"

"Look, lass, I'm sorry about yesterday. " Killian looked up at her from his chair. His eyes were puffy and red, as if he didn't get any sleep that night. "If you didn't hear what I told you before, I'll say it again. I love you. If you don't lo-"

Killian was interrupted by Emma's lips pressed against his. She pulled back slowly, playing with his dark black hair and looking directly into his eyes, and smiled at him. "I love you too, Killian."

The tips of Killian's lips curved up into a smile Emma hadn't seen before. It wasn't one of his playful smirks or his cheeky grins. It was a smile of pure happiness. He pulled her in close and whispered, "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time, love." Within an instant, Killian's lips met Emma's again. She felt his soft lips passionately move against hers, caressing her lips gently. It all seemed like a dream. Emma wanted the moment to last forever. Killian broke away, leaning to the side, checking the door. "I'd really love to go on, but we should probably hold off until tonight."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, it would be quite awkward if someone walked in on us, wouldn't it, love?"

Emma laughed. "Yea, I guess. But more later, right?"

Killian gave Emma one last quick kiss. "Of course."

She left Killian to finish his sketching while she unloaded the oil paints. Emma placed small amounts of paint in little platters and stored the extra. She carefully cleaned all the delicate brushes Killian brought; making sure none of them had dried up paint from previous projects. Once Killian was finished, he began painting the Manet. Emma watched him paint, mesmerized by all his patience and detail he put into his work. Hours went by, the painting was far from done, and Emma was becoming bored. The only thing that kept her from going insane was the thought about what may happen later that night. She snuck up behind him, wrapped her arms around his body, and planted a kiss on his neck.

Killian felt goose bumps form on his skin. "Getting impatient, I see."

"Just a bit." Killian spun around in his chair and faced Emma. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him in for a kiss, feeling his hands curl around her hips.

Killian pulled away, stroking her golden curls. "After dinner, we'll go straight to the room. I won't do any more work tonight. I promise."

"You make a lot of promises, don't you."

"This one I know I can keep."

Once they were called in for dinner, all Emma could think about was Killian. During the meal, she took off one of her heels and gently moved her foot up Killian's leg. He shuddered at her touch and scooted closer to her, wanting more. As Emma ran her foot down his leg, she snickered when it hit his anklet. Once everyone was allowed to leave the table, Emma and Killian ran up to their bedroom. Before they could get there, Killian trapped her against the hallway walls, kissing her neck and grinding his hips into hers. Emma grasped the back of his neck and tugged at his shirt, pulling his body as close as possible to hers.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, trying not to echo in the halls.

"Like what I'm doing, love?" Killian kissed her and outlined the curves of her body with his hands.

Emma froze as she heard footsteps coming their way. "Stop! Stop! Someone's coming! Act natural." Emma pushed Killian off of her and studied her nails and played with her hair, while Killian just fiddled with his watch.

"Night," the man said as he passed by.

"Night, mate!" replied Killian, waiting for him to leave the floor. Once he was gone, Emma and Killian picked up where they left off.

"Come on. Let's go inside so we don't get caught," whispered Emma. She unlocked the door as fast as she could, her hands shaking with excitement. When she turned around, Killian had loosened his tie and was unbuttoning his shirt. Emma opened the door and pulled Killian's tie, bringing him close for a passionate kiss. Once he was in, Killian shut the door behind him and locked it.

He quickly ripped off his shirt and began undoing his belt. He watched in awe as Emma stripped off her black dress, revealing her slender, yet fit body. She smirked when she noticed him staring. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, you have no idea." She walked over to Killian, who was struggling with taking off his pants, and pushed him on the bed. "Whoa there, lass. Excited, aren't you."

Emma crawled onto the bed, on top of him. She laughed as Killian kept trying to slip off his pants. "Need help?"

Once she pulled his pants down from his hips, Killian pulled Emma onto him. His fingers ghosted down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ready for this?" asked Emma, running her fingers up Killian's chest and through his hair.

Killian slowly moved his hands up her back and swiftly undid her bra. "It's about bloody time." As soon as her bra fell from her shoulders, he rolled Emma on her back and gave her a lustful kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! They are much appreciated! Here's the next chapter… hope everyone likes it!**

**Chapter 7**

Emma woke up to the warm sun hitting the bed where she and Killian were lying. She sat up, stretched, and snuggled back into Killian's arms. Emma replayed every moment she remembered from last night, with a smile forming on her face. She moved aside Killian's hair from his forehead, tenderly running her fingers through it, fingering each strand, hoping he wouldn't wake up. She watched as his eyes fluttered open and a smile stretched across his face.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Emma planted a light kiss on his lips and pressed her head against his bare chest. She listened to his heart beat, noticing that it was in sync with hers. "I had fun last night."

Killian chuckled, "So did I." He kissed Emma's forehead and rolled on top of her. "Who knew an agent and a high class thief would fall in love."

She just smiled. _So this is what love feels like._ She felt his lips press against hers and slowly make their way down her neck. She dug her nails into his back each time his lips touched her skin. "Killian."

He only growled in response as he began to slowly make his way down her body.

"Oh god. Killian," Emma moaned, gripping his hair. She then noticed the time on the clock across from her. "Shit! Killian!"

Killian looked up at her and smirked. "You like that?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. We have to be at Mr. Gold's meeting in two minutes!"

The two scrambled out of bed and began to speed dress, like teenagers trying not to get caught by their parents. Emma reached into the closet and grabbed one of her red dresses while Killian buttoned one of his shirts as fast as he could.

"Throw me my bra." Emma pointed to the undergarment lying on the floor by his feet. Killian threw it to her and continued changing into his suit.

"Do you mind passing my tie, darling?" Emma walked to him with the tie, trying to zip her dress with one hand. Once they had clothes on, Emma and Killian ran down to the living room, forgetting to fix their messy bedroom hair. They snuck into the crowd, with only a few people noticing them.

"How is everyone doing with my pieces? Good?" asked Mr. Gold. When the room everyone nodded, he continued. "Where is Conor? I'd like an update. Conor?"

"Right here." Killian pushed his way through the crowd, trying to fix his hair at the same time. "I began painting the Monet. Hopefully I can get that done within three days. I've already sketched the Manet one."

"Wonderful. Now back to work. The sooner we get everything finished, the more time we'll have to perfect the plan."

"What should I do while you're working?" asked Emma, as she and Killian walked through the mansion to their workroom. "I feel useless. Not to mention it's kind of boring after awhile."

Killian chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're not useless. Especially not at night."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying. I see where it may get tiresome. You can keep making paint. What we made yesterday won't be enough for both paintings. Or you can try to contact Chief Nolan. But you have to make sure nobody sees or hears you."

Emma had completely forgotten about everyone at the MBI, which wasn't a bad thing. She began to realize how difficult it was going to be explaining what she and Killian had been doing. Emma decided not to worry about that yet and entered the workroom. Emma got down to business making paint; she was finally getting the gist of it and was working more efficiently. She spent the rest of the day measuring out oil, grinding pigment, and storing the fresh paint.

After long and tedious hours of work and listening to Mr. Gold's escape plan, Emma felt Killian's arms wrap around her waist. "Guess what time it is."

She spun around and kissed him. "Time for bed?" She felt her stomach flutter with excitement and smiled as Killian took her hand and led her out of the room.

As soon as they entered their bedroom, the two began undressing. Emma quickly slipped off her dress and laughed, watching Killian struggle with unbuttoning his shirt. "I may take forever to change, but you take forever to undress."

He looked up from his buttons, smiling when he saw her standing in front of him, wearing nothing but her undergarments. "It goes a lot faster if you help me, love."

Emma easily undid the buttons of the shirt, wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, and jumped into his. "Like what I bought with the money you gave me?" She kissed him before he could answer.

He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "They're quite nice, but I like seeing you with them off more."

Emma smirked, stripped off her fancy red bra, and pulled Killian in for another kiss. Just as she began taking off the only piece of clothing she had on, three loud bangs echoed throughout the house. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Let's see." Killian got out of bed, pulled on a pair if pants, and headed for the bedroom door, with Emma following close behind in nothing but his shirt. He cracked open the door, peering out into the dim lit hallway. "I don't see anything."

"Maybe it was something from ou-"

"Shhh! I hear someone coming!" Killian closed the door a little more and watched a man walk by with a long sack swung over his shoulder, dripping blood on the ground. "Looks like Gold added someone to his list of people he's killed."

"Fuck. Are you serious?" He closed the door and walked over to the bed, with Emma trailing behind. "Did you see who it was?" she asked.

"Nope. The body was wrapped in a rug or something like that." Killian crawled into bed, holding Emma close when she joined him. "Well, that kind of ruined the moment."

She laughed. "Yea. Just a bit." It was silent for a moment until she broke it. "He's not afraid to kill anyone, is he?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"No one's safe here." Emma moved in closer to Killian, trying to feel less startled by the shooting.

"Everything's going to be alright." He brushed back Emma's hair, his fingers entangling in her curls. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"And I won't let anything happen to you, either." She smiled at him and gently grazed her thumb over his cheek. "We better sleep now. It would be bad if we're late again tomorrow morning." Emma pressed her lips against Killian's and turned out the lights. Feeling relaxed in warmth of his arms, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Killian laid awake, watching Emma sleep. She looked so peaceful, just the thought of her back in the MBI seemed horrible. He couldn't imagine himself letting anything happen to her. He loved her, and he didn't want to loose someone he loved again.

Emma woke up the next morning to an empty bedside, sitting up wondering where Killian was. He wasn't in the room, and the bathroom was empty. She looked at the time and grumbled; it was half an hour until the daily meeting with Mr. Gold. She flopped on her back, hoping she could sleep for ten more minutes or so. Suddenly, the bedroom door clicked open, causing Emma to sit up in her spot. The aromas of fresh coffee filled the room and a smile spread across her face.

"Morning."

"Morning, lass." Killian walked over to the side of the bed and gave Emma a quick kiss. "Brought you some coffee and breakfast."

"Ooh, what did you bring? The coffee smells amazing." Killian handed Emma one of the paper bags he was holding and she took out a warm croissant. "Where did you get these?"

"I snuck out earlier. Don't tell anyone." Killian took a sip of the coffee and sat down next to her.

"How much longer until you'll be done with the Monet?" she asked, taking a bite of the croissant.

"Hopefully only a couple more days. I need to start the Manet too. Have you informed Chief Nolan about his plan?"

"Not yet. I probably should though."

He nodded and took another swig of coffee. "Yea. Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer it if you don't want to."

"Sure."

"Even after this, will you still love me?" Killian fiddled with the silky bed sheets, hoping he'd hear that he wanted.

"Of course. Always."

He looked up at Emma and smiled. She took his hands into hers and smiled back at him. He hugged her, burying his face into her neck.

Emma pulled back and bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm not sure how Nolan, Cassidy, and Booth will take the news though."

"Let them think what they want. Don't let it bother you right now. You better get ready for Gold's meeting. We only have ten minutes to get down there."

Emma quickly changed and they headed down to the living room, where everyone was gathered except one: Cora.

"I don't see her," whispered Emma, staying close to Killian as they made their way through the crowd.

"Guess we know where those bullets went last night," he muttered.

The meeting went on as it usually did, but Mr. Gold never mentioned Cora. Nobody really noticed either, besides Emma and Killian, or they were too scared to bring the subject up. When the meeting was over, the two went straight to the workroom and began their usual routine. They worked for long hours, stopping for little breaks here and there, ate dinner, worked more, and left for their bedroom to do more enjoyable activities. Days went by on this schedule. Killian kept working on the paintings, finishing the Monet within two days and beginning to work on the Manet. Emma passed time by updating David on Mr. Gold. However, she noticed she was feeling nauseous recently, but she brushed it off as nerves. Everything was going great, until one morning meeting. As everyone was leaving the living room, Mr. Gold asked to speak to Killian privately.

Emma waited for him, playing with her phone to distract herself from the two men staring at her in the room. Suddenly, the man she punched before came behind her, pushed her, and pinned her against the wall.

"Now that your boyfriend's gone, I can have some fun. I'll teach you a little lesson not to punch me again."

"Get off of me, you asshole!" Emma tried to wriggle from the man's grip, but he was too strong. "Help! Somebody! Hel-" The man's lips crashed down onto hers. Emma turned her head to break the unwanted kiss. "Please! Some-"

The man quickly spun her around, holding her wrists together and began to unzip her dress. "Screaming isn't going to do anything for you."

Killian burst into the living room. "Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing to her?"

"Stay back, lover boy."

"Not when you've got her." Killian pulled the man back with all his strength and socked him across the face. As the man gripped the left side of his jaw, Killian punched the man again, this time on the other side.

Once the man found his footing, he punched Killian, causing him to fall to the ground. The man pulled his gun and pointed it right at Killian's face. Just before he could shoot, the man felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of his head.

Emma had quickly grabbed the bystander's gun while Killian and the man were fighting. "You shoot, I shoot. The choice is yours. I recommend you put the gun down."

"What the hell is going on here?" Everyone looked up from their targets at Mr. Gold, who was standing in the doorway with a very confused expression on his face. "Gaston, what are you doing?"

"Your artist punched me, Mr. Gold! Twice! I was just gonna show hi-"

"You didn't point a gun at the girl when she punched you."

"I would have."

"And Miss Cameron, why are you pointing a gun at my acquaintance's head?"

"I'm just warning him that if he shoots Conor, I'll shoot him," Emma replied, glaring down at Gaston.

"Do you have any idea how illogical you're being, Gaston? If you shot Mr. Fitzgerald, not only would you be dead, but also I wouldn't have my paintings! Drop the gun and kick it over to me." Gaston did as he was told, glaring at Killian the entire time. "Good. Now everyone back to work. No more if this!" Mr. Gold left the room, with his two followers trailing behind him.

Emma ran over to where Killian was laying. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You're bleeding! I'm so-"

"I'm fine. It's okay," Killian chuckled as he sat up on his elbows. "It wasn't your fault. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and trying to hold back tears. Within only a few seconds, she almost lost the only person she had ever loved. "Come on, let's get you washed up." Emma helped Killian up and they headed to their bedroom. Killian rinsed his mouth and cleaned it as much as he could in the bathroom while Emma prepared an icepack for him. When he took a seat on the bed, she sat next to him and gently placed the ice on his busted lip. He winced at the touch, but soon got over the pain. Emma let him hold the icepack, tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

Killian briefly took the ice off his lip and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is kinda late. I've been really stressed out with my summer job and other issues, but I still wrote! Thank you for all the follows and favorites. Please review! I love reading your comments… they always make my day. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

The following days went by very slowly, or so it seemed. Killian had nine days to finish the Manet painting, causing Mr. Gold to become very anxious and to check on him every day.

"Conor? How's the Manet going?"

"Good, I've done about half of it."

"Are you sure you can finish it by the twentieth?"

"Yes, yes. There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Gold."

"Great, I'll let you two work, then."

As soon as Mr. Gold left, Killian and Emma couldn't help but snicker at his paranoia.

Emma had been updating David on everything she knew about Mr. Gold's plan. She told him when, where, and what time everything was going to happen and the various inside men the mob leader had to ensure the plan would work. She couldn't believe that in a week and a half, the mission would be over, that she and Killian would have brought down Mr. Gold. It seemed to have gone by so fast.

Emma also got used to the sound of gunshots going off. Mr. Gold killed or wounded someone everyday, so it was unusual if she didn't hear bullets being fired. She kept a secret list of all victims on her phone, knowing it would be useful for busting him later. She made more than enough paint for Killian, so Emma spent most of her time watching him work. She constantly wondered how he obtained his skill, whether he practiced for years or someone else trained him. After hours of watching him though, Emma usually fell asleep. She felt much more tired now than when she started the undercover mission, but she assumed it was from the various nights of waking up to action happening outside of the bedroom. To keep herself awake and entertained, Emma explored the mansion, walking down narrow hallways, finding more exquisitely decorated rooms, running into lavish bathrooms when she felt nauseous, and gazing at the colorful stained glass windows around the house. Every time she came back from her private tours, she excitedly told Killian about what she saw and how she wished they could stay there forever. He laughed at her enthusiasm, happy that she found something to keep herself interested. But as more days passed, Emma constantly felt sick and tired, so she stayed in bed for most of the time.

With her sudden illness, Killian began to worry about Emma, hoping it wasn't something serious. He constantly checked on her, making sure she was feeling all right and comfortable.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?"

"I'm fine! I'm just feeling a little sick."

"Do you need anything? Another pillow? Water?"

"I can take care of myself, Killian. I've gotten sick before. You have to finish that painting or else you're going to be screwed."

He chuckled and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Alright. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. How far along are you with the Manet?"

"I'm not going to be able to finish it tonight, but I'm hoping it'll be done by tomorrow."

"Damn, that was fast. Now go, I don't want to get you in trouble for not working."

Once Killian left the room, Emma ran into the bathroom to hurl. She had felt like this for four days straight; usually she was able to get over stomach bugs within a day or two. She leaned against the sink trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it dawned on her.

"Holy crap," she whispered. Emma quickly changed into a dress, slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed the car keys from a drawer, and wrote a note to Killian, saying 'I'm going to go out for awhile. Hopefully I can convince Mr. Gold to let me. I'll be back soon.' She quietly closed the bedroom door behind her and walked down to the living room, where Mr. Gold was staring out the window at the view of the coast.

"Mr. Gold?"

He spun around to face her. "Ah, Miss Cameron. What do you need?"

"I know I'm not supposed to do this very often, but can I go out for awhile?"

"Do you need something? I can have one of my men to pick it up for you."

"In fact, I do need some things, but I don't think your guys will want to buy them."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma suspiciously. "What are you going to buy?"

"I need to buy more eyeliner. I can't live without it. I also need to buy tampons. I forgot to bring some and it would be nice to have a few right now." She tried to suppress her laughter when Mr. Gold awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Ahem. Yes, I agree. You should buy those items yourself, dearie. Go ahead."

She exited the mansion, got into Killian's BMW, and drove off to the nearest drugstore. She entered the store and walked down the isle labeled women's care. Instead of taking a box of tampons, she grabbed a little pink box, paid for it, and went into the bathroom. Emma locked the door, sat down, pulled out the white stick, and sighed.

After a few minutes in the bathroom, she came out, went to the car, and drove back to the Mr. Gold's mansion. She snuck back into the bedroom and lightly closed the door. She noticed her note to Killian was exactly where she left it, assuming he didn't know she was gone. After making sure nobody was there besides her, Emma grabbed a pillow, buried her face in it, and screamed as loud as she could. When she was out of breath, Emma threw the pillow back onto the bed, trying to fight back her tears. Overwhelmed with fear, she collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Emma couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to say to Killian. She was terrified about how he was going to take the news. Then, she thought about David and Neal. She had no idea what she was going to tell them once she caught Mr. Gold. She cried and cried, letting all her emotions escape her body. She was scared to tell Killian, fearing he would leave her, like everyone else in her life.

Before dinner, Killian went back to the bedroom to get Emma. "Lass? Time to eat." He opened the door, heard her sobs, closed it quickly, and ran over to her. "Emma! What's wrong? Emma!" He pulled her close to him, gently rocking her and stroking her hair. "Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. Everything's going to be alright."

She clung to Killian, muffling her cries in his shoulder. She didn't know what to do or what to say. All she could cry out was one simple word. "No."

Once Emma slowly began to stop crying, Killian gingerly picked her up, laid her on the bed, and tucked her under the covers. He sat next to her, wiping away the last tears that trickled down her cheeks before she fell asleep. Killian's stomach turned inside him; he just saw Emma at her most vulnerable moment. He had no idea what could have made her feel this way and it killed him not knowing what he could do to help. He watched her sleep, still trying to figure out what happened to her. She went from feeling sick, yet happy to miserable and full of pain. _Is it her time of the month? _He shook his head at that idea and slowly stood up. He changed out of his suit, slipped on his pajama pants, and climbed into bed next to Emma. Killian wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her soft hair, hoping to never have to see her like that again.

The next morning, Killian woke up to an empty bedside. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed, with he memory of the night before stuck in his head. He got dressed and headed to the workroom, where he found Emma, sitting on a stool in front of his unfinished painting.

"Emma," Killian slowly walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Emma turned to face him and looked into his blue, worried eyes. She couldn't tell him, not now at least. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Something happened. Talk to me, darling. You can tell me."

She looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Killian's persuasive eyes as much as possible. She shook her head. "I don't want you to leave."

He gently lifted her chin, looking straight into her light blue eyes, which were brimming with tears. "I won't leave you. Please, I want to help. Tell me what's wrong."

Emma took Killian's hands in hers, rubbing her thumb along the top of his hand. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as she swallowed and looked up at him.

"It's okay," Killian whispered as he squeezed Emma's hands and brought her closer to him, "You can tell me."

"Killian, I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone! Thank you for all you follows, favorites, and reviews. I may not be able to post next week, but I'll try. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

"Killian, I'm pregnant."

Killian stared at Emma with his mouth slightly parted, shocked. "With my..."

She nodded. "That's why I've been feeling sick." She watched him pull up a stool and sit in front of her. Killian sat there for a minute in silence, taking in the surprising news. Emma couldn't hold back the tears; she had no idea what was going through his head. "Please don't leave me," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Emma, I would never leave you." Killian wiped away one of many tears gently with his thumb. "Do you know what this means? We will be a family. You, me, and our child."

"I have no idea how to be a mother! I never had a family. How am I supposed to know what to do? What if I screw up everything?"

"I didn't have a family either, love. And you won't screw up. Don't worry, we'll help each other out." Killian pulled Emma close to him and gave her a tight hug.

"Killian, I'm scared."

"I am too, lass. But we'll be alright." He softly kissed the top of her head, feeling her nestle in his arms.

Throughout the day, Killian couldn't concentrate on the painting he had to finish; all he could think about was Emma's pregnancy. He never saw himself as a father, but he never really thought about it either. He knew if he wanted to help Emma through this, he had to learn more about it. Killian convinced Mr. Gold to let him go out, saying that he needed to buy some books for future jobs. He drove to the nearest bookstore and went right to the baby section. He grabbed all the books he could on being a parent or what to expect when you're expecting. Once he paid, Killian rushed back, placed the books on a desk in the bedroom, and got back to work. He worked as fast as he could, while still keeping the same quality of the art. Once he finished the Manet painting, he stepped back, admiring his work.

"What are these?"

Killian spun around, finding Emma flipping through one of the new books he had bought. "Ah. I bought those today. I want to make sure I can be the best father the baby will ever have."

Emma smiled and closed the book. "I'm sure you'll be an amazing father." She laid it down on a table nearby and walked over to the finished painting. "It's beautiful."

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Do you think Gold will approve?"

"Of course! It's amazing! It looks just like the original."

"Come on. Let's go find him to show him the finished product."

The two grabbed Mr. Gold from his private office and brought him to their workroom.

"Very impressive, Conor. If I were a random citizen, I would think this is the actual Manet."

"Well that's the objective," laughed Killian. He glanced over at Emma, who was proudly smiling back at him. "So next week is the week, right?"

"Oh yes. March 20th, everything will go down. I will get my precious art and we'll leave for my island."

"You have an island?" Emma stared at Mr. Gold, awestruck at his wealth.

Mr. Gold laughed. "It's a private island. Nobody will find us there. Well, thank you for the marvelous news. Your work is truly remarkable." He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Next week he'll be behind bars. I can't imagine how amazing arresting him is going to feel," whispered Emma, picking up the book from the table.

"We make quite the team, don't we, love."

She gave Killian a playful smirk. "Yes we do. If you excuse me, I have some reading to do. Care to join?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Once they got back to their bedroom, Emma crawled into bed and began reading. Killian grabbed another one of the four books he bought and laid next to her. They spent hours reading, figuring out what they would need to do to be ready for when her baby came.

"Jeez. There's a lot I'm not going to be able to eat."

"Like what?"

"Obviously I can't drink alcohol, but I can't eat raw fish like sushi, undercooked meat, undercooked eggs-"

"Do we need to tell Gold about this? I don't want you to starve if the chef makes things you can't eat."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, closing the book she was reading. "Should we?"

Killian sighed, laying his book on his lap. "I think we should."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay. Can you tell him? He likes you."

"Yea. I'll go now." Killian walked down to Mr. Gold's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Gold called.

Killian entered the office and went to his desk. "Can I ask for a favor from you?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Can you ask your chef to make separate meals for Zoey? She's pregnant and there are certain foods she shouldn't eat."

"Oh! Congratulations! Of course. I completely understand. You can go ahead and tell him. Just give him a list of the things she can't eat."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." He left, quickly made a list with the help of Emma, and went to the kitchen to give it to the chef.

"Thank you for doing that," said Emma once Killian came back. He sat next to her and pecked her on the cheek. "I hope we do everything right."

"I'm sure we will, love."

The next week, Emma went on her pregnancy diet, making sure what she ate would be safe for her and her future child. Since Killian was finished with his paintings, he had more time to help Emma with whatever she needed. He consistently asked if she wanted anything to eat or if she was comfortable. He was somewhat terrified and excited that he was going to be a father. But every time he had doubts, Killian always reassured himself. _I can do this. I will always be there for her, no matter what._

The days slowly inched toward March 20th, with the crew getting ready for their heist. The day before the twentieth, Mr. Gold laid out all his ammunition, assigning specific weapons to everyone. Killian was given two guns: a Walther PPK/S and a Glock 17. He held them, admiring the simplicity, and took a few practice shots, impressing Mr. Gold again with his decent aim. Emma was only given one: a Beretta 70.

"I only get one?" whined Emma to Killian as she prepared for her turn to shoot.

He laughed as he walked with her to Mr. Gold. "Hopefully you won't need more than one."

"Miss Cameron, are you ready?" Mr. Gold asked, waving for his men to get a target ready.

"Yes sir."

"Now show us what a pretty girl like you can do with a wicked gun like that."

Emma cocked her brow and smirked at the statement. _Oh you have no idea._ She slowly raised her weapon and fired three times at the poster of the body. She lowered the gun and smiled. Everyone one the room was staring at her in awe. One of the men went to retrieve full body target from the other side of the room and brought it to Mr. Gold. The three bullets were shot in heart, the middle of the chest and the forehead. Emma glanced back at Killian, who was equally shocked at her skill. "Well?"

"Bravo, dearie. Even better than your boyfriend."

"Well done, darling." Killian came up behind her and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thank you. I think the Beretta will be all I need."

"I couldn't agree more. Now onto our next order of business." Mr. Gold walked over to a small desk and picked up a clipboard. "Time to assign jobs. I want Conor and Zoey with me when I go into the museum. You said you can break into anywhere, right?"

"Yes sir. Will be we be the only ones with you?"

"No, no. I will have a few of my men with us too. But with Miss Cameron's talents, I'm not sure if I'll need them."

Emma looked down at her feet, her face burning. "It's better to have them, just in case."

Once the team decided who was doing what and where everyone was going to be at what time, Killian and Emma walked back to their workroom, hand-in-hand.

"Are you sure you'll be able to go with us? I really don't want anything to happen to you, especially when you're pregnant."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He spun her to face him, chuckling as she let out a little shriek of joy. "Tomorrow, everything will go down. You ready?"

"Hell yea."

The next morning, Emma woke up early from excitement. She squeezed into a pair of black leather pants she recently bought, jumping up to pull them up. She slipped on a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket over her tank top. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and put on a pair of black leather gloves. Emma examining her completely black clothes in the mirror, rotating to see how tight the leather gripped her body.

"Leather looks good on you, love. You should wear it more often."

She turned to Killian, who was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, admiring her outfit. He too was wearing all black leather, which looked quite nice on him. Emma quickly scanned his body and smirked. "It's good on you too." She walked over to Killian and leaned against him, lips inches away from his. "Once we're out of here, we'll have a place of our own. No one can interrupt us. Just you, me, and whoever comes into our future."

"I love you." Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and brought her in for a kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and run her fingers through his thick hair. "But we can't do this in front of-"

"Screw them. I'll kiss you whenever I want to."

Killian chuckled, gently cupping Emma's face in his hands for one last quick kiss. "Let's go, love. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

They walked down to where the entire crew was gathered. Mr. Gold was calling out names, making sure everyone was in the room. Just as he was going to call their names, he turned around, finding Emma and Killian in front of him.

"Ah. There you guys are. Just in time. I was about to call you guys down."

"Did we miss anything important?" asked Killian, following Mr. Gold to a table with all the weapons.

"Oh no. I was just taking the attendance. I was just about to call people up to get their guns. In fact, you and Miss Cameron can grab yours now."

Emma grabbed her Beretta, put it in the back of her pants, and waited for Killian to finish attaching his holster to his hips. Once everyone was geared up, Mr. Gold started sending two or three people to their cars to start driving to the museum. Around a half an hour later, a white, large moving truck arrived in front of the mansion. Everyone else that was left from the group got into the back of the truck along with the forgeries. Emma sat next to Killian along the side, observing Mr. Gold's every move as he sat across them. She watched as the driver pulled down the truck door, preventing any light from entering. Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder, feeling him rest his head on hers. She closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to get some sleep on the long drive to New York City.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was able to write! Sorry it's kind of short… I've been building up the plot for the future (bwahaha). Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Comments always make my day!**

**Chapter 10**

Killian was beginning to fall asleep when the light rumbling of the truck came to a stop. He gently shook Emma awake, hearing her make a faint grumble.

"Wear these jackets. You'll look like staff members," whispered Mr. Gold, passing out black jackets with the museum's name on the left chest. Everyone in the truck quickly slipped them on, preparing to jump out and get down to business. The truck door lifted up, exposing the clear night sky to them. Killian jumped out of the truck and offered his hand to help Emma, who refused it. She looked around at all of the workers opening up the museum doors and transporting the counterfeits: they were all Mr. Gold's men. None of them were original museum staff. The group that traveled in the truck began carrying the art into the building, one to two people per piece. They made their way down to the basement where the storage area with all the originals was. The crew came across a long hallway, where a security guard was patrolling. Emma quickly checked if there were any security cameras, and walked up to the man.

"Evening sir. We're here to deliver the art for the next exhibit. Is the art storage down this way?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll show you the way."

Just as the security guard turned around, Emma pulled out her gun and struck the man in the head with the grip. "He's out."

At that, everyone put down what they were carrying and leapt into action. One man quickly put on a ski mask and sprayed the two security cameras in front of the storage door with black spray paint. Mr. Gold and Killian attached a small black box to the door, waiting for the five little red numbers to appear. Once they did, Killian quickly punched them into the combination pad and opened the door. He turned back and playfully smirked at Emma, who was staring at him in awe.

"What's the matter, darling? Never seen a heist happen before?"

"You just... You did that in like a minute!"

Killian laughed and picked up his Manet copy. "Come on. Let's go in."

Inside the storage safe, the crew encountered multiple cabinets of art, each standing at least eight feet high.

"Holy crap," breathed Emma as she followed everyone through the maze of art pieces.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to find the pieces we have?" asked Killian, catching up alongside of Mr. Gold. "It'll take hours!"

"No need to worry, Mr. Fitzgerald," Mr. Gold whispered to him. "Everything is organized by the artist's last name, so we know where it is."

After minutes of walking past cabinet after cabinet, the men in front quickly turned down an isle and stopped in front of one. Mr. Gold picked the lock and pulled one of the drawers open.

"What a beauty. Here's the necklace. Be careful!" He gingerly picked it up and passed it to a man on his right, placing the replica right where the original was. Mr. Gold continued onto the next drawer, following the same procedure. The two acquaintances helping him took the paintings that Emma and Killian we holding, letting them trail behind. Once they were on the last drawer, Emma and Killian slowly backed up from the crew and reached for their guns. Just before Mr. Gold and his men could turn around, Emma and Killian had their guns pointed at them.

"Don't move. Show me your hands. Don't even bother trying to grab your guns."

"You guys are cops?" Mr. Gold glared at them, turning around and taking a step towards Emma.

"What part of 'don't move' do you not understand?" growled Killian, raising his gun higher at the leader's head.

"Traitors! You will pay for this! My men will be down here any second. And they will shoot you both dead. I don't give a damn if you're the best artist. You both deserve what's coming," Mr. Gold spat, hands trembling with fury.

"I wouldn't count on that." Chief David Nolan popped out from one side, with Neal and August right behind him. Within seconds, Emma, Killian, David, Neal, August, and several officers surrounded Mr. Gold and his two followers, with all their weapons pointed at the three men.

"Turn around," demanded Emma. Neal threw her a pair of handcuffs as she walked over to Mr. Gold. "Gold, you are under arrest for murder and attempted robbery." She cuffed him and handed him off to a couple officers. She watched Neal and August cuff the other men and escort them out of the safe. Her gaze slowly shifted to Killian, who was proudly smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back as she walked over into his arms.

"You did it, lass. Now Gold is behind bars, all thanks to you."

"We did it, Killian. I couldn't have done this whole mission without you." Emma felt his fingers intertwine with hers as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Let's go back to the MBI and break him."

Killian cocked his brow. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

The two quickly caught up with David and Neal, breaking apart before anyone could notice. They sat in the back of David's car, telling David about their experience undercover working for Mr. Gold. David couldn't believe that Emma was only rookie a little over a month ago. He smiled, thinking about how far Emma was going to take the MBI with her talents.

Once everyone got back to the MBI, Mr. Gold was put in an interrogation room while the others got ready to grill him.

"Well done, Agent Swan. Even though some of us were iffy about you going undercover, you sure as hell proved us wrong." David said as he walked up to Emma, interrupting her conversation with Killian. "I'll let you and Cassidy take him down."

"Thanks Chief." Emma glanced behind her back at Neal, who was awkwardly standing by the door, waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked as he opened the door to the interrogation room for her.

"Yea."

Emma walked in with Neal right behind her and sat down at the steel table in front of Mr. Gold. "Nice to see you again," she retorted, opening the file of his various charges over the years.

"Pleasure," he sneered. He glared at Emma and then to Neal. "Who's this guy?"

"Agent Cassidy," relied Neal as he quickly skimmed through the file. "You were quite a busy man, weren't you, Gold."

"You have nothing on me."

"I'm pretty sure breaking into an art museum is something."

Mr. Gold turned to Emma. "Where's Conor? Or is that not his real name?"

"It's Killian. Killian Jones. And don't change the sub-"

"Why am I here? Yes, you arrested me for attempted robbery, but in at least five years, I'll be free. I have people with money too. They can easily bail me out."

"I highly doubt it. Remember William Smee? What about Cora?" Emma watched the smug look quickly disappear off of Mr. Gold's face.

"What about them?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No dearie, I don't. Oh, and Miss Cameron, or is that name fake too?"

"It's Agent Swan," Neal butted in.

"Ah. Miss Swan. Should I assume the pregnancy isn't real?"

Emma tried to ignore the confused expression Neal shot her, feeling her face burn. "Don't play dumb with me Gold. Need I remind you that Killian and I witnessed everything you did to Smee? Not to mention that our team is grilling your men about it too."

Mr. Gold sat in silence for a couple minutes. After an intense staring contest with Emma and Neal, he finally spoke up. "Your death glare isn't going go buy you anything, dearie. I'm not saying anything until you have definite proof."

At that, August popped his head into the room. "One of Gold's men, Gaston LeGume, just confessed to Gold murdering William Smee and the others on the list."

"Thanks Booth." Emma turned back to Mr. Gold, who was glaring at August, and smiled. "Hope you have some art books, Gold. You'll need something to look at while you're in prison." She abruptly stood up from her seat, and exited the interrogation room. She began to head toward her desk, where Killian was waiting for her with a grin on his face spreading from ear to ear. Just before she could reach him, August stopped her.

"Swan?"

"Yea?"

"Chief Nolan would like to talk to you in his office."

Emma followed August to David's private office. She quietly shut the door behind her and walked up to his desk. "You wanted to see me, Chief?"

"Yes. There's something I've been wanting to tell you, Agent Swan."

Emma waited for him to continue, but he just looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Well?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

She furrowed her brow at him. "I'm fine. You can just tell me."

David sighed. "Emma," he trailed off. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up. He placed his hands on his hips, and stared at her for a minute. "I'm your father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma felt her mouth drop open. She stood there, trying to say something, but nothing came out. "You're... you're my dad?" she finally stuttered.

David nodded. "I've been meaning to tell you, but I wanted to find the right time."

"How long have you known?"

"Maybe a couple weeks after you started here."

"You've known for that long?" asked Emma, her voice beginning to rise. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to distract you. You were doing such a good jo-"

"Are you serious? You care more about work than your own family?" she yelled, causing everyone outside of the office to stare.

"I do care about family, it's just-"

"Then why didn't you keep me?" Emma felt tears forming in her eyes. "Why... Why didn't you?" she whimpered.

"My wife and I were only sixteen when she had you. We weren't ready to take care of a baby. It was the best for you."

Emma shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You could've at least put me up for adoption. Instead, I bounced around in fucking foster care. Like I was an object or something. You thought _that_ was the best for me?"

"Emma, we did what everyone suggested. We were only high schoolers." David slowly walked over to her, trying to look her in the eyes, but she kept turning away from his face. "Please try to understand."

Emma looked at him. She could tell that he was hurting on the inside as much as she was. She shook her head and stormed out of David's office. She quickly grabbed her coat and keys from her desk and ran out of the MBI.

"Emma?" Killian ran after her. "Emma! Wait!"

Once they left, everyone turned to David, who was leaning on his desk, shaking his head. August went into the office and patted David on the back.

"Just give her time, Chief. She'll come around."

David nodded. "I sure hope so."

Killian sped over to Emma's loft, where he saw her yellow Volkswagen parked outside. He ran up to her floor and started calling her name.

"Emma! Emma, lass, can we talk?" He heard a faint "go away" from the door next to him. He began to knock on her door, begging her to let him in. "Emma! Just please let me in! I want to help, love! I want to be there for you in times like these. Just, please, let me help."

Killian heard the lock click and he backed up to let it open. Emma's cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red from crying.

"Darling," whispered Killian, bringing her in for a hug. "What happened?"

Emma pulled him into her loft and lightly closed the door behind them. She turned around to find Killian sitting on her couch. He gave her a quick, sympathetic smile and patted the seat next to him.

"Come. Talk to me. You can trust me."

She sat down next to him and leaned her head of his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. "Chief Nolan. David Nolan. He's my..." she trailed off. Emma looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears. "He's my dad."

"He's your father?" Killian stared at her, trying to find any resemblance. "Well, you do have his eyes."

"That's not the point," she mumbled, feeling the rage from before come back.

"That's good, Emma! You have a chance to meet your family! I know he gave you up, and I understand that hurts like hell, but at least he found you. At least you have the chance to be with him again."

"That's not why I'm angry, Killian." She tore her hand away from his and began wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's known for awhile. He's known ever since I've started working there. I'm angry because he didn't tell me sooner! I'm angry because he cared about the work I was doing more than family. More than being reunited!"

"Oh, love." Killian pulled her as close as he could to his body. He planted as kiss on the top of her head and gently ran his fingers through her blonde curls. "I know it hurts. It hurts like a bitch. But right now, you should forgive him. I know it's difficult to do so, but at least you have a family now. Not many people have this opportunity. And especially with the baby coming, we're going to need as much help as we can get. I think it would be best for the kid too. To have a family."

Emma nodded. She broke the hug and wiped the last tears from her eyes. "What if they don't like me?"

"If they don't like you, they're mad."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime, lass." He pressed his forehead against her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Emma walked into the MBI with Killian trailing behind her, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from all the workers. She and Killian entered David's office, where he, August, and Neal were holding a conversation.

"Chief Nolan? Can I talk to you?"

"If course. Booth, Cassidy, can you excuse us?"

"No," Emma stopped them from leaving, "it's okay. They can stay. I assume the already know." She glanced at Killian, who gave her a quick nod before turning back to David. "Chief, I'm sorry I kind of exploded at you yesterday. It was just really surprising and a lot of information to take in all at once. I wasn't expecting it. I've decided that I want to let you into my life."

At that, David solemn face brightened with happiness. "Thank you, Emma. This means so much. I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner. And I think that we should start off clean. No secrets, no lies."

"Yea, about that." Emma brushed the hair out of her face as her cheeks burned red. "There's something I need to tell you. That _we_ need to tell you." The reached back for Killian's hand, smiling when he accepted it. She looked back at David, noticing that she had gotten everyone's attention.

"No," Neal said under his breath, quiet enough that only August heard him.

"Don't freak out, okay?"

"Uh, okay?" David looked at both of them, not sure of what was happening.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" screamed Neal, lunging towards Killian. He was jerked back by August, who did his best to kept Neal from attacking Killian.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yea."

"And he's the father?" David asked, looking from Emma to Killian.

"Yea. And we're going to help each other through this. If we were also going to become one family, we were hoping that you and my mom could help too."

David nodded, wiping his eyes to prevent tears from coming. He hugged Emma, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned his head against hers. Emma stood there for a second, unsure if she should hug him back. Eventually, she gave in and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Chief! What about the rules? I thought coworkers couldn't date!" Neal butted in, breaking up the hug between David and Emma.

"It didn't stop you from trying," Emma snapped, glaring at him.

Neal glared back. "All I'm saying is the rules state that coworkers aren't allowed to date."

"Then I'll quit."

Everyone turned to Killian, who had finally spoken up.

"Killian, you-"

"Well, if this guy wants to go by the rules, then fine. I won't work for the MBI anymore. I mean, there's no point me to work here. We caught Gold. You don't really need my help. So it's okay. I'll quit."

"Killian," Emma swung her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"I know it does," he whispered. He broke away from Emma and walked over to August and Neal and held out his hand. "Nice working with you."

August took it and gave him a firm handshake. Killian then extended it to Neal. Neal glanced up at Killian, then to his hand, then back to him. He reluctantly shook it and left the office with August.

Killian went to David and offered his hand. "It was nice working with you, Chief."

David gave Killian a handshake in return. "Thanks for all your help, Jones. But," he yanked Killian in so that they were face to face, "if you hurt her, I will hunt you down."

"Understood. But no need to worry. I'm not going to leave her. Ever."

David let go of Killian and turned to Emma. "Emma, I was wondering if you two would like to come over to my place tomorrow. You can meet your mother. But you don't have to if you think it's too soon."

"Oh. God, that's really, uh, nice. Sure. It'd probably be a good idea if I met her. I'm going to have to meet her sooner or later."

"That's great! So let's say seven o'clock. Here's the address." David quickly wrote the down his address on a post it note and handed it Emma.

"Thanks." She exited the office with Killian, feeling his arm snake around her waist. "Thank you again for, you know, quitting."

"Your welcome, love. It's a win-win for both of us. You get to keep your job and I get to stay away from the man who probably wants to kill me."

Emma laughed. "He'll get over it." She walked Killian to the door and gave him a quick kiss. "We have another case. I'll see you when I get back?"

"Of course, love." Killian cupped her face in his hands and gave her one last kiss before he left.

Emma watched as Killian drove out of the parking lot and into the distance. She couldn't help but smile at how perfect her life had become. Not only was she going to be a mother and raise a child with the man she loved, but now she also had a family.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm so happy that you guys have been enjoying this story. It may come to an end soon, but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I'd like to know if you guys would read it. If any of you have ideas for it, please pm me or message me on my tumblr: **** Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

"How does this look?"

"You look better with it off."

"Killian!"

"What? You do!"

"We're having dinner with my parents and I want to make a good impression." Emma stripped off the black v-neck top and threw it on the bed. It was only an hour before they had to be at David's house for dinner. She took out a white button-down shirt and slipped it on. "Okay, how about this?"

Killian shook his head. Emma grumbled, took it off, and hung it back in her closet. She glanced back at Killian, who was scanning up and down her body.

"You're saying no because so I'll take my shirt off, aren't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, love."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled on a black tank top and grey sweater. "Do you think this is good enough?"

"You look great in everything! Now let's go." Killian pulled Emma in close and gave her a quick kiss. "You don't want to be late for this, do you?"

"Alright, let's go."

"You're driving, right?"

"Hell no. My hands are too shaky to drive."

Killian chuckled. "It's alright. You'll be fine tonight."

They got into his car and headed to David's address. Emma couldn't stop fiddling with the buttons on her sweater, nervous about encountering her mother. _What if she doesn't like me? What if I didn't turn out as she expected?_ She closed her eyes, hoping it would help calm her nerves. She suddenly felt Killian place one of his hands over her shaking ones.

"You'll be okay, love. Trust me."

Emma nodded and tightened her grip around his hand. _I really hope so._

About fifteen minutes later, Killian pulled up to David's house. It was small and sweet looking, a bit like the dwarves' cottage in "Snow White". Killian and Emma walked up to front porch. She let out a long sigh before she rang the doorbell.

"Coming," David called through the door. As soon as he opened it, a smile spread across his face. "Emma. Killian. Just in time. Come in."

The two followed David into the house, entering the living room. Emma looked around at the various medals and awards David received over the past years. She grazed her fingers along the book spines on one of the shelves, reading all the titles in her head.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" asked Killian, letting Emma have her moment alone.

"No. It's okay. Everything's pretty much ready." After a couple minutes, David came out of the kitchen with a woman around his age. "Emma?"

She spun around. She wanted to reply, but her mouth was dry. Emma couldn't tear her gaze away from the woman standing next to David. Finally, she managed to reply. "Yea?"

"I want you to meet my wife, Mary Margaret. Your mother."

Emma felt herself slowly walk towards Mary Margaret. She stood in front of her, not knowing what to do or say. Mary Margaret was a little shorter than her, had short, black hair and a round, pale face. She had pretty green eyes, which were welling up with tears. Emma felt her eyes watering as well.

Mary Margaret covered her mouth with one hand, trying to prevent herself from crying. The other slowly rose to cup one side of Emma's face. "Emma," she whispered, letting the tears fall.

Emma couldn't respond. She kept staring at her mother. The next thing she knew, Emma had her arms wrapped around Mary Margaret, hearing her mother's silent sobs on her shoulder.

Mary Margaret pulled back, wiping the tears away from her face. "I'm so happy I finally get to meet you," she said with a smile.

Emma nodded. She was afraid to say anything, fearing that she would say something stupid. She let her fingers intertwine with Mary Margaret's, who was pulling her toward the dining room.

"Let's eat. We can catch up during dinner." Mary Margaret pulled out a chair for Emma and smiled as she sat down. She called David and Killian to the table, settling herself down across from Emma.

Once everyone started eating, David broke the silence by asking Killian about the undercover mission. Killian gladly narrated the entire mission, from beginning to end. He let Emma talk about beating up one of Gold's men and holding the man at gunpoint. Emma admitted that she felt bad for knocking out the security guard during the heist, but she hasn't done that move in ages. Everyone in the room laughed at her confession, to her surprise.

"How did you two meet?" Mary Margaret asked, finally speaking up once the laughter died down.

"Gods," Killian laughed as he glanced over at Emma, who was smiling back at him. "That's a long story, milady."

Mary Margaret looked at David, who was eyeing the young couple. "I only know the beginning. Tell us."

Emma sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, it all started when I caught him trying to steal a necklace-"

"You know, lass, you didn't have tackle me." Killian turned to Mary Margaret and David. "That's how I knew she was harboring some sort of feelings for me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Killian. Anyway, so after we brought him-"

"I know that part. David already told me. I meant how did you two fall for each other?"

"Gods. Well, I can't speak for Emma, but I think I fell for her after she beat the shit out of Gaston. It showed me how tough she is. I saw that she's not afraid to defend herself. I loved the fact that she was fearless. I loved her attitude. She made me feel happy again. I fell for all of that, but I didn't tell her until later though."

Emma didn't know what to say. She was in shock, but touched by Killian's reason. She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before she before she began. "For me, I think I started to have feelings for him when her defended me from Gaston. Nobody has ever done that for me. Ever. My whole life, I had to protect myself. And then Killian comes along, and even though we didn't know each other that well, he still stood up for me. I didn't want to admit that I had feelings for him, but after he admitted his for me, I knew. I just knew." Emma turned back to David and Mary Margaret, somewhat shocked at their expression. Mary Margaret looked as if she was going to cry again, with one hand over her heart and the other clutching David's hand. The expression on David's face was just as emotional, something Emma hadn't seen before.

"That's so sweet," Mary Margaret managed to say while trying to hold back her tears.

"There's also something I need to tell you. I know we just met, and this may be a lot to take in, but I think you should know."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, confused, trying to prepare herself for what Emma was going to tell her. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes began to water again and she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "You mean..." Mary Margaret trailed off, trying to collect herself, "I'm going to be a grandmother?" Emma nodded. "Oh my gosh." The tears were now streaming down Mary Margaret's cheeks. She kept trying to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

"Are you upset?" asked Killian, looking from her, to David, then to Emma.

"No! No, no, no! Of course not. I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it!" She got up from her seat and walked over to Emma, who rose from her chair as well. They shared a long hug; Mary Margaret kept whispering how happy she was and how she couldn't wish for anything more.

"So you're not disappointed in me?" Emma asked, pulling back to look her mother in the eyes.

"Of course not."

Emma turned to Killian, who was grinning from ear to ear at her, then to David, who was just as happy. She felt a smile form on her face, happy that she wasn't considered a disappointment to her family.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" David asked once the women sat back down.

"I don't know. I was thinking that it could be a surprise."

"How far along are you?" asked Mary Margaret, beginning to stack the dirty dishes. As soon as Killian began to help, she insisted on him sitting back down, but he wouldn't.

"It's only been a week or so. I've still got awhile to prepare." She handed her plate to Killian and began to nervously play with the tablecloth. "I was hoping you and David could help me and Killian when the baby comes. We need as much help as we can get."

"Oh, of course," she replied from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she came back. "Whatever you two need."

The four brought their conversations out into the living room, where David showed Killian his many awards while Mary Margaret and Emma bonded. Mary Margaret talked about graduating high school, getting into a good college, earning her degree in education, and still staying in her relationship with David. Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous; her mother had the childhood and education she didn't have. Emma confessed to being a thief, reassuring her mother that those days were long gone. She was surprised how well Mary Margaret took it; she was very sweet and understanding about her unpleasant past.

"Look, Emma, I know it may be hard for you to understand what David and I did, and let me reassure you, we both regret it. But that was the past. We want to be there for you now. For you, Killian, and your baby."

Emma nodded. What her parents did still stung, but she knew she would manage to get over it sometime. She gently rubbed her flat stomach, wondering if she was going to have a son or a daughter.

"Are you nervous?"

Emma looked up at Mary Margaret and gave her a tight smile. "Just a bit. Not sure if I will be able to handle the pain."

"Oh, yea." Emma tried to stifle a laugh as Mary Margaret crinkled her nose. "It was quite painful. I'm sure you'll be fine though."

They looked over at David and Killian, who were laughing and talking by a shelf full of medals. Emma smiled as she watched her boyfriend and father get along, hoping the relationship would stay like that forever.

The night slowly came to an end and the family exchanged goodbyes.

"I'm so happy I got to meet you. Please, come and visit again," Mary Margaret said, giving Emma one last hug.

"I will, don't worry." Emma walked over to David and interrupted the conversation he was having with Killian. "Thank you," she said softly once Killian left them.

"It was my pleasure, Emma. We're glad you came." He hugged her, feeling her arms wrap around him. "Ask us if you guys need anything, okay?"

She nodded. "Yea."

"See you tomorrow, Agent Swan! Don't be late!"

Emma laughed as she walked toward the car, hand-in-hand with Killian. "See ya, Chief!"

The two got into Killian's BMW and headed back home.

"See? I told you they'd like you." Killian nudged Emma's arm, giving her a playful grin.

She gave a soft laugh as she nudged him back. "Yea." She stared out the car window, watching the night sky roll by.

"Emma?"

She didn't hear him. She had spaced out, replaying the whole night in her head. Her world completely shifted after she met Killian. She knew her old self would never expect any of this: trusting again, falling in love, and being reunited with her parents.

"Lass?"

"Huh?" Emma shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. She turned to Killian, who had a worried look on his face.

"You alright?"

"Oh, yea. Just thinking about how everything changed after I met you." Emma leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you, darling. Always."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! I used one of the names from one of Maggie's (freedomatsea) amazing graphics in this chapter. Please forgive me; this is the first time I've written super fluffy scenes and angst. I just wanted to thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Reviews are always appreciated. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the story as much as I liked writing it. Hope everyone likes this chapter! **

**Chapter 13**

_9 months later_

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

"Don't peek."

"I'm not peeking, Killian!"

"Just making sure. Almost there. Hold on." Killian opened the door to Emma's loft and led her inside. He quietly closed the door behind them and guided her to the middle of the room. "Okay. You can look."

Emma slowly opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw. The entire first floor was lit by candles, giving the loft a warm glow. The tables, mantel, bookshelves, and stairs were covered with white candles. "Killian, what's going on?"

She turned around and nearly fainted at what she saw.

He was down on one knee, taking her hands in his once she was facing him. "Emma, love, before I met you, I was a high class thief and counterfeiter who only cared about himself. All I cared about was wealth and keeping my tough reputation. And then you caught me. Something no one had ever done." He let out a light laugh, replaying that night in his head. "When I first saw you, I knew you were different. You were tough and sarcastic and hardworking. And I had the great opportunity to work along side of you. I've seen you when you're the happiest and when you have your low points. But lass, that made me fall for you even more. We saved each others lives at one point or another. We were there for each other. We fell in love with each other." Killian looked up at her, noticing the tears forming in her eyes. He gave her hands a quick squeeze and continued. "I am not the man I used to be. You definitely changed me. For the better. The moment you said you loved me, you gave me hope that I could be a better man. And I love you so much for that." He let go of her hands and took out a small black box. As soon as he opened it, Emma felt tears trickle down her cheeks at the sight of the diamond ring. "I know you've had a rough past. I know you've been hurt and betrayed. But I will never hurt to you, Emma. Ever. I want to be there for you. For you and our baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

Emma couldn't say anything. She was couldn't stop crying. She was so happy she wanted to scream and tackle him with a hug. Suddenly, she felt water somewhere else other than her face.

"Emma, darling? Please say something. You're making me nervous."

"Killian, my water broke."

* * *

"Breathe, Emma, breathe."

"I am fucking breathing."

"We're almost there, darling. Hang in there."

Emma groaned, clutching her round stomach. Mary Margaret was right about the pain, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it. "Hurry," she managed to say as she clenched her jaw.

Within a minute, Killian pulled up to the hospital, helping her out of the car and into a wheelchair. He quickly rolled her inside, grabbing some of the nurses' attentions. One called a doctor and took them down the halls into a separate room. There, the nurse, Belle, and Killian helped Emma onto a delivery bed. The doctor hurried into the room, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Ready to give birth, Miss Swan?"

"Let's go! Come on!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to withstand the labor pains.

The doctor sat down in a chair in from of her. "Alright, Emma. Wait..."

"Wait what? What's going on?" Emma frantically turned her head to Killian, who looked just as worried as she was.

"You'll be alright, Emma. Hang in there." Killian squeezed her hand, managing to give her a smile as well.

"Belle, we need to get her into the surgery room. Now."

"What's happening?" Emma wailed. She tightened her grip around the bed rails.

Belle had already begun rolling Emma away, forcing Killian to run along side of the bed. "Doctor! What's the matter with her?"

"The baby is breech. She's going to need a C-section."

"Killian, stay with me."

"Emma, you're going to be okay. Breathe, love, breathe."

"Sir, please step aside. We need to get her in as soon as we can." The doctor stepped between Emma and Killian, causing them to let go of each other's hands.

"Killian! Don't leave me!"

"Emma!" Killian watched as they took her into a separate room, where other doctors were waiting. He leaned against the wall outside the room and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do anymore but wait.

* * *

David and Mary Margaret came running into the waiting room and over to Killian, who was pacing pack and forth, looking at his watch.

"Where is she? What happened?" cried Mary Margaret, trying not to have a nervous breakdown.

"The baby was breech, so she had to get a C-section." Killian sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind kept spinning, not knowing what was happening and not being able to be with Emma.

David and Mary Margaret sat down next to him. David sighed and patted his back. "She's going to be okay. She's a strong girl."

"I know. I'm just worried. And I feel terrible for not being there with her."

"How long has she been in there?"

"For awhile now."

All three of them sat in the room, waiting. Killian fiddled with his coat, trying to distract him from thinking the worst. An hour passed, until suddenly, he noticed a man standing in front of him.

"You must be Killian Jones."

Killian looked up. It was the doctor from earlier. "Yea."

"I'm Dr. Whale. I just-"

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine. And the baby's healthy."

"Oh thank god. Can we see her?" asked Mary Margaret, standing up and waking over to them.

"The only one she wants to see right now is you," the doctor replied, staring directly at Killian.

* * *

Killian quietly walked into the room Dr. Whale led him to and smiled as soon as he saw Emma holding their child. She gave a quiet laugh as the baby yawned. Killian tapped on the door, and Emma looked up at him.

"Killian," she said with a smile.

"Emma." He walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled back, looking down at the little one in her arms. "I'm so sorry I want there. I feel like a awful per-"

"It's okay, Killian. What really matters is that you say hi to your new daughter."

He smiled. "It's a girl?"

Emma nodded. "Look. She has your eyes."

He chuckled as the baby girl let out a small whine. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I wanted to wait for you to help me."

"Hmmm. What do you think of Candice?"

Emma shook her head. "Had a foster sister named Candice. She was a total," Emma covered her daughter's ears, "bitch. How about Adriana?"

Killian shuddered. "I don't have pleasant memories with that name too."

They sat there, trying to think of a name for their daughter. Emma and Killian didn't think coming up with a name would be so difficult.

"Hope."

"Huh?" Emma turned to Killian. "What did you say?"

"What about Hope? Like I said earlier, you changed me. You gave me hope that I could be a better man. So I was thinking about the name Hope."

Emma felt her eyes water as she smiled up at him. "I love it. Her name will be Hope."

Killian beamed down at her. "I will never ever forget this moment. I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you too, Killian. And yes."

"Yes what?"

"I never got to give an answer to your question earlier. Yes, I will marry you."

Killian yelped with happiness, grabbed the ring from his pocket, and slipped it onto her finger. He leaned down and passionately kissed her, feeling himself smile against her lips. He rested his forehead against hers, giving her one more kiss before pulling away.

Emma looked down at Hope, who was drifting off to sleep. "Would you like to hold her?"

Killian nodded as Emma handed their little bundle of joy to him. "Hey beautiful," he whispered, cradling Hope in his arms. He sat in a chair placed next to the bed, trying not to disturb her. "She may have my eyes, love, but she looks a lot like you." Killian looked up at Emma, who was smiling at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He held Hope until she fell asleep, gently planting a kiss on her head before giving her back to Emma.

"We did it Killian," she whispered, tenderly stroking Hope's cheek.

Killian nodded. He leaned his head against Emma's shoulder, watching their daughter sleep. "I think your parents want to see you as well."

"Oh yea. Can you get them?"

"Of course." Killian got up from his seat and headed out to the waiting room. "David? Mary Margaret?"

They looked up at him, with nervousness in their eyes.

"How is she doing?" asked David.

"She's fine. She wants to see you two now."

David and Mary Margaret followed Killian into Emma's room. As soon as she saw Emma and the baby, Mary Margaret burst into tears. She ran over to Emma, enveloping her with a hug. David joined them, planting a kiss on the side of Emma's head.

"She's precious," her mother said, stepping away and wrapping her arm around David's waist. "She looks like you, Emma."

"What did you name her?" asked David, resting his head on Mary Margaret's.

"Her name is Hope. Hope Jones, " replied Killian, leaning against the delivery bed.

"I was thinking about giving her a middle name too," Emma added, gingerly shifting Hope to her other arm to rest we left one.

"Emma," Mary Margaret stared down at her daughter with a slightly puzzled look on her face, "what's that?"

Emma followed her mother's gaze down to the diamond ring on her finger and gave a soft laugh. "It's from Killian. He proposed."

"Oh my god." Mary Margaret covered her mouth with her free hand.

Emma looked up at David, who was just as shocked as his wife. "And?" he asked anxiously.

"I said yes." She smiled up at Killian, who was grinning back down at her.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Mary Margaret tackled her daughter with a hug again.

David walked over to Killian and shook his hand. "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

"Thanks, mate."

David swung his arm around his future son-in-law's neck and chuckled. The two men joined their loved ones. "So when did he propose, Emma?"

"Maybe like four or five hours ago."

"What?"

"Yea. In our loft. It was beautifully decorated and everything. My answer was interrupted by the labor pains though."

Everyone laughed quietly, trying not to wake Hope.

"We'll let you two get some rest. You're going to need it," whispered Mary Margaret, giving Emma one last hug before making her way toward the door. David followed his wife and stopped just before he left.

"If you need anything, just call."

Once they were alone, Killian placed his hand over one of Emma's and gave it a small squeeze. "We have a family now, Emma. You, me, and Hope."

"Yea." She looked at him and smiled. "So you're going to take care of her while I'm at work."

"Of course. I'll teach her everything I know, and-"

"Not cracking safes, right?"

Killian chuckled. "Except that." He got up from his chair and stood next to her, keeping his eyes on her. "You should get some sleep, love. I can take her while you nap." He tenderly picked up Hope from Emma's arms, leaned down, and pressed his lips against Emma's.

"Thank you," she whispered, watching him pull the chair closer to the bed and sit next to her.

"Anything for you, love." Killian rested Hope in one arm and held Emma's hand He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, smiling as she slowly closed her eyes. Killian turned his gaze to his daughter, who was still sound asleep. He looked over at Emma, then back to Hope, observing how similar they looked when they slept.

"Killian?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Emma."

Once Emma had drifted off, Killian wiggled his hand from Emma's so he could shift Hope to his other arm. He planted a light kiss on her forehead, quietly cleared his throat, and began to sing. "I see the moon, the moon sees me, shining through the leaves of the old oak tree. Oh, let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_5 Years Later_

The sun was shining through the window of their bedroom, reflecting off the white melting snow and creating patterns of light on the ceiling. Killian had his arms wrapped around Emma, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning love."

"Morning." Emma leaned up and kissed him. She felt his knuckles graze her cheek as he drew back, laughing as he rolled on top of her. "Are they up yet?"

"I don't think so." He planted kisses along her jaw and made his way down her neck.

"What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does."

Killian let out a long sigh. "It is," he looked up at the alarm clock, "now 7:35."

"Crap! I have to be at the office in twenty five minutes!" Emma tried to push Killian off of her, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, Killian. I need to get ready!"

"Can't you be late once? It's not like your father is going to fire you."

Emma just rolled her eyes and shoved him off. She got out of bed, slipped off her pajamas, and started to change. Just as she pulled her top over her head, Killian had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're taking the day off tomorrow though, right?"

Emma spun around and gave him a chaste kiss. "Of course. Hope has been begging to go to the zoo for weeks. Plus, I don't want to miss Aidan's first visit." She grabbed her blazer and pulled Killian out of their bedroom. "Let's go wake them."

The two of them quietly opened the door to another room where Hope and her three-year-old brother were still sleeping.

Emma sat down next to Aidan and tenderly brushed his dark black hair from eyes. "Aidan," she whispered, "Aidan, sweetie, time to wake up."

Aidan grumbled and rubbed his eyes, but brightened up as soon as he saw his mother. "Mommy!"

She picked him up from his bed. "Ready for pancakes?"

"Pancakes?"

Emma spun around to face Hope, who was now wide awake.

"That got her attention," chuckled Killian, standing up from Hope's bed. "Come on, lass. You can help me make them."

"Daddy, can you make happy face ones? Or the heart shaped ones?"

"I can make you any shape you want."

Hope took Killian's hand and walked down to the kitchen, with Emma and Aidan following behind.

Emma placed Aidan in his high chair, walked over to the refrigerator, and searched for something quick to eat. She made herself a bowl of cereal and shoveled it in her mouth as she prepared a pot of coffee. Emma watched Killian and Hope make the pancake batter, laughing when her daughter blew flour in his face. Once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a mug and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Bye, Aidan," Emma said, pressing a kiss on her son's forehead. "Mommy loves you."

"Bye-bye, Mommy."

She gave Aidan one last quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to the kitchen. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Hope's cheek. "Bye, Hope. Be a good girl today, okay?"

"I will, Mommy."

Emma felt Killian's breath tickle the back her neck and she couldn't help but smile.

"Go catch some bad guys."

"Will do." She spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him. She felt his arms snake around her hips as he gently pushed her against a counter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma quickly gave Killian one last kiss before heading out the door. She got into her Volkswagen and drove to the MBI. As she entered, she was greeted by Neal.

"Hey Swan."

"Hey Cassidy."

Thankfully, Neal moved on from Emma. He didn't ask or anything, but he knew she was happy with Killian. When he and August went to visit her after she had Hope, he saw the ring and he knew. Neal handed Emma a folder and walked with her to the meeting room. "Ready for our new case?"

"Matthew Keller. Huh. Sounds interesting."

"Wait 'til you hear what August has to tell us." Neal opened the door, following Emma into the conference room.

"Hey Booth."

"Hey. Did Cassidy give you the new file?"

"Got it right here."

"Morning Swan."

Emma turned around and smiled at her father. "Morning Chief."

David gave her a light pat on the back before sitting down at table. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk, sifting through papers for the new case. As much as she loved being an agent and working with her father, August, and Neal, she missed the fieldwork. She missed chasing the bad guys on a daily basis. Emma didn't go undercover as often, and when she did, it was never as intense or exciting as her first case with Killian. She continued to study the file, searching for clues on the whereabouts of Matthew Keller.

"Mommy!"

Emma snapped her head up from her paperwork, feeling herself grin from ear to ear. She saw Hope running towards her, with Killian carrying Aidan close behind. "Hey sweetie! What are you doing here?"

"They were getting restless, so I thought we could take you out to lunch."

"I'd love that."

"Papa!" Hope ran from her mother's arms over to David, who squatted down and picked her up.

"Look who it is! What are you doing here?"

"For Mommy," she replied, playing with his tie. She wrapped her arms around David's neck and asked, "Where's Gramma?"

"She doesn't work here, honey," Emma told her Hope as she stood up from her desk.

David put Hope down so she could run off to say hi to August and Neal. He smiled at Aidan and waved. "Hey big boy."

Aidan grinned and spread his arms out toward his grandfather. Killian let David hold his son while he talked to Emma.

"How's it going so far?"

"Okay. Just the usual research for our new case. Matthew Keller."

"Sounds interesting. Something for us to talk about during lunch." Killian pressed as kiss on Emma's cheek and grabbed her jacket from her chair. "Now let's get some food."

"Granny's Diner?"

"Of course, darling. Anything you want."

"You're the best."

Emma walked over to her coworkers to round up Hope while Killian took Aidan and had a quick conversation with David. The family headed down a couple blocks to the diner, Emma leaning her head on Killian's shoulder as they watched Hope skip down the sidewalk and jump in puddles of melting snow.

Emma glanced at Aidan, who had his head buried in Killian's neck, and smiled. She had all the things she wished she had when she was young. She had a job that she enjoyed immensely, she had a family whom she loved with all her heart, and she had someone who loved her as much as she loved him. She had Killian. Emma reminisced of her days as a cop, catching car thefts and busting drug dealers. She remembered when she was first promoted to an agent, her first case, her first encounter with Killian. Emma couldn't believe that if she had not gotten promoted, she would have never met Killian. She was very happy with the way life was going and wouldn't change one part of it, not even for a million dollars.

"Whatcha thinking about, Emma?"

Emma looked up at Killian and smiled. "Just thinking about how perfect my life is."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took me so long to update (I started school two weeks ago and have been swamped with work from my AP courses). Just if any of you guys were wondering, I based what Hope calls David and Mary Margaret off of what I call my grandparents. I've decided not to write a sequel to this, though. I really like the way it ended and I don't want to change the storyline. I just want to thank all of you who followed, favorited, reviewed and read my story. It means so much to me and I really hope you guys will continue reading my writing (I've got some more stories in mind). I hope everyone enjoyed **_**Undercover**_** as much as I loved writing it. Thank you! **


End file.
